Surprises
by Bubii
Summary: Hinata is from a rich prestigious family but has been living a tough life. She thinks her life will become mellow now that she has gotten her father's consent to study literature but life has something else in store for her...surprises! Read n find out!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hinata is in university studying literature. She's in her second year, fifth semester. She has been bullied all her life due to her weird eyes but lucky for her Neji and Tenten have always been there to help her deal with the teasing and the bullying. Just when Hinata thinks her life can't get any more complicated than it already is some one from her past pops back into her life. How will things be for her, will they become better or worse, read to find out? **(I really do suck at summaries but at least read the first chapter and let me know what you think.)**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto…

My first chapter of my first story, hope you like it **:D** (Fingers crossed)

Forgot to mention it's a **Sasuke-Hinata** fic.

**Surprises**

**Chapter 1: Another Day.**

"Sasuke I am back."

"Sasuke!"

She heard the shower running as she approached his bedroom in search of him and decided to heat up the dinner that she had just bought to lay it on the table.

Smiling unknowingly she placed the last dish on the table, she stood back to admire her setting _'perfect'_ when she heard footsteps as Sasuke emerged from his room, "hmm smells nice."

Sakura turned her back to the table to face him and smiled again, "I thought you might be hungry so I grabbed some Chinese on my way here."

Sasuke gave her a small smile as he closed the distance between them, putting his hand under her chin he raised it up to look into her eyes and brought his face closer until their noses were almost touching. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her lips as she closed her eyes and inched her head forward to receive his kiss. Sasuke's other hand went round her tiny waist as he tried to press her to him and deepen their kiss.

Sakura couldn't help but moan in pleasure, her hands automatically went to circle his shoulders and her fingers tickled his wet hair at the back of his head.

Before any of them could get any more passionate, Sasuke backed away as his stomach growled in protest to not receiving any food.

* * *

"Hinata breath, yes yes just like that, nothing to panic about, I and Neji will help you look for it. Ok." Hinata nodded, eyes wide, sweat adorned her forehead as she struggled to control her panic attack.

Neji stared at his sister concerned, "Ok Hinata try to remember where you last saw or put it."

Hinata looked at Neji in _is he serious_ kind of way and then exploded again, "I left it right there on my desk."

Her one second outburst died as she sat dolefully on the bed with a thud clutching her head in her hands, "what will I do, it's due on Monday and it took me a whole week to write it."

Meanwhile Tenten gave Neji a glare, she had just managed to calm her and it took him a second to ruin her efforts. "Hinata calm down, don't worry. Being panic won't help you or us." She pointed at Neji, "You help me look around the room."

Neji got up knowing better than to disobey Tenten when she was in one of her 'moods.'

In between the search Hinata remembered that yesterday two girls had come to her for help regarding their literature assignment. Now that she thought about it, they had asked something totally irrelevant to the topic and had left shortly afterwards. Hinata's eyes bulged with realization.

"Ano Neji nii-san," whispered Hinata.

Neji turned to look at her, she never said _nii-san_ with his name, not if it wasn't important, as Tenten also stopped her search to listen. "I think the two girls who came to study from me took my assignment."

Tenten snorted, "stole is more like it."

"They asked me something completely unrelated to the topic that they wanted help with and now that I think about it they left in the middle of my explanation after one of the girls came back from the washroom."

Neji clenched his fists in anger as Tenten processed it, "you mean the ones I passed on my way here. One was short with straight black hair and the other was a bit taller with short brown hair."

Hinata nodded.

"Hinata do you have any idea why they did this."

Hinata shook her head, "they were first years, and the assignment wouldn't be of any use to them…"

"Unless someone put them up to the task," finished Neji.

"Madison!" they all spoke at the same time.

"But we don't have any proof."

Neji switched on his big brother mood, "not if I can help it. Hinata you start your assignment right away. You still have two days to write. Meanwhile Tenten you come with me, we are going to find out who those first years were and find out who put them to it."

Tenten smiled to herself as she hurriedly grabbed her scarf and sneakers to go with Neji. This is why she liked to hang out with him, she enjoyed the thrill, the uncertainty of the moment.

* * *

"Nope."

"Not them either."

Neji brushed his hand through his hair in anticipation, this was the second last page of the document and they still hadn't found out who the two girls were. Just when he was about to loose all hope, Tenten pointed to the two last pictures on the page, "that's them I am sure about it."

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"I am."

Neji clicked on their image profiles and opened their data. If any one found out that they were in the office, 'borrowing' some data after hours, they would surely get expelled.

"Names are Brenda and Millie, live on campus at the **** sorority…"

"That's Madison's sorority," interrupted Tenten.

"Really? How obvious can they be? This is too easy. Now we can pay them a visit tomorrow."

"But Neji how will we get them to confess? They are Madison's newly recruited goonies."

Neji chuckled at Tenten's use of words, "don't worry I told you I have a plan. Let's get going, the security man will be making a round in ten minutes and we need to get out before that."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, it was almost half past one and yet she did not want to leave but she had to, didn't have a choice, "I should get going."

Sasuke tightened his hold on her waist in retaliation, not a man of many words.

"Sasuke I have classes tomorrow." When he didn't loosen his grip, Sakura tried a different approach, she looked up and cupped his face in both of her hands, "please," she pleaded with hopeful eyes.

Sasuke sighed and released his grip on her, "thank you Sasuke," and gave him a kiss before darting off to the washroom.

* * *

"Hinata we brought dinner," shouted Tenten, on their way back they had stopped at the only Chinese restaurant that came in their way.

Tenten started to open up the packed items as Neji dragged Hinata out of her room. True it was two in the morning but none of them had eaten dinner yet.

"I am not hungry. Neji please I have to complete my assignment," groaned Hinata but her words fell on deaf ears as Neji pushed a chair back for her to sit in.

Tenten chuckled at the sight before her, "Hinata the only way you can leave this table is if you finish your plate."

Hinata lifted her hand with a solemn face and sad droopy eyes, "then give me my plate your highness so that I can do as you wish." And all three of them burst out laughing at her imitation.

Hinata ate hurriedly and left as soon as she was done.

"So what is the plan, huh?"

Neji got up to bring the data they had printed right before they had left the office, "tomorrow they have consecutive classes of Lit history and Lit core, and if you have noticed the distance btw them is of ten minutes if they walk from one class to the other. We could corner them and."

"And then what, they won't just hand back Hinata's paper on a silver platter and confess you know."

Neji scratched his head, "I know I was hoping to bring up some back up to intimidate them into confessing."

"That could work or why not use your boy charm; you know all the girls dig you."

Neji looked at her confused as if oblivious to what she had just said. Tenten rolled her eyes, "I meant all the girls on the campus find you really ho- I I mean handsome."

"Oh," Neji smirked and decided to tease her, "I heard you the first time." And started laughing as he saw Tenten blush a little but his laughter was cut a little short as his shoulder received a few hard punches from the fiery princess beside him. He loved to tease her, had been doing so since they were little and he never got tired of it. He loved it even more when she graced him with her anger, but not so much after a few hours when his body complained of the torture he so modestly received.

* * *

The next day (Saturday)

"Thanks Kiba, I owe you one, you're a life saver you know that."

Kiba chuckled; "just return the favor when it's your turn. Ok."

"Thanks again and bye." Hinata clicked her phone shut and got back to her assignment now that she had taken care of her shift at the café.

Neji and Tenten had just left mumbling something about some stuff to do which didn't surprise her not that she minded or anything, but she didn't like being alone in their apartment ever since Neji had 'enlightned' her and Tenten about their weird neighbors; she didn't feel safe alone.

"Why don't you just ask her out instead of doing her favors," suggested Shino as he grabbed a towel to wipe the counter clean.

Kiba growled, "man you don't know her, she's you know."

Shino looked at him confused. "You know she's delicate," finished Kiba.

"Just admit it, your afraid that she won't return your feelings, isn't it."

"Yeah and what if things between us don't work out. I don't want to ruin our friendship." Shino stopped cleaning for a second surprised at Kiba's honesty; he must be feeling really gloomy today.

"Look Kiba if you don't take a chance, you will never find out. High risk high return. You will have to take that chance."

"Don't throw business terms at me." Snarled Kiba but then mumbled. "I'll think about it though." Just before he greeted another customer.

Shino adjusted his glasses triumphantly; he had met Kiba and Hinata at the university and had instantly become friends with them. Back then they were freshmen looking for a job and he was looking to hire some people for his little project/business that he was running at the beach.

* * *

"Sasuke what do you think? Are you in?"

"About what Naruto?"

"Teme! Don't tell me you forgot, the bleach plan, one month from now; you know white sand, cool breezes, sunny skies and best of all lots of relaxation." Naruto paused for an answer and then continued on receiving none, "you know if you won't go then Sakura won't go and if she won't go then Ino won't go and if she won't go then…"

"Ok ok, fine I am going, happy."

Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back for which he received a glare which Naruto happily ignored as he was so used to them, "thanks and Sasuke we'll be staying at your private beach."

Before Sasuke could grab Naruto and roast or punch him to death which ever helped him relieve his anger better he had already said bye and left. Instead he opted to slam the door as hard as he could while leaving the building. He would get even with Naruto for tricking him.

And Before Sasuke could think of calling Naruto and telling him 'no' he started to receive messages of thanks from several of his friends for arranging for them a place to stay in.

Sasuke scoffed, he had to hand it to him, Naruto had done it this time.

* * *

Hinata looked at the clock, the whole day had passed and there was no sign of Neji or Tenten. Just then the door opened and slammed shut as both of them barged into her room

Tenten was grinning from ear to ear. Hinata looked at Neji's hands to believe what her instincts were telling her and sure enough that was her name on the top right corner of the paper and that was her hand writing.

Hinata got up and hugged both of them. Taking the paper in her hands she looked at them still not believing her eyes, "how did you guys get it back?"

Neji beamed at her, "I told you I would do something."

Tenten smiled, "come on Hinata let's go celebrate. We'll tell you all about it over ice-cream."

Hinata smiled back, "sure, why not."

"Don't get to happy you'll be paying for it, since me and Neji did all the work."

"And I thought I was the unfortunate one who had to write her whole paper again."

Tenten ruffled her hair, "I am just kidding with you."

Then they both looked at Neji, "no, everyone pays for their own ice-cream."

"Aw come on Neji, we'll pay you back it's just ice-cream, doesn't cost much."

"Then why aren't you paying for it and don't think I have forgotten the last time you both did this, no this time I am not budging, PAY-FOR-YOUR-OWN-ICECREAM."

Neji should have known better than to live with his sister and best friend, he after all ended up with the repercussions like now for instance, he was the one paying for their ice-cream.

"Aw don't look so sad, look you've made two people who are dear to you very happy," stated Tenten grinning widely.

Neji didn't reply instead opted to sit down on the chair with a thump.

"Kiba over here," waved Hinata.

Tenten and Neji both gazed at her incredulously, "What? Look I invited him since he helped me out by taking my shift at the café today."

"I thought you were stuck in your room doing an assignment over again."

"Well Neji and Tenten got it back so we came here to celebrate, want some ice cream."

"No thanks." Kiba sat down beside Hintata curiosity perked his interest, "how did you get it back."

"That's a pretty interesting question, why don't I let Tenten answer that," replied Neji.

Tenten looked angrily at him but then got excited and started to talk.

"Whoa don't tell me it was Madison, man Neji why didn't you take me along, I would have loved to see their faces when you guys busted them."

"You were busy taking care of Hinata's shift remember."

"Right. Anywho I have to go, in a hurry actually. See you later Hinata. Bye."

Neji also got up, "I think it's getting pretty late, we should also get going as well."

Tenten nudged Neji, "bully alert two clock," she whispered.

Neji looked up and started mumbling curses underneath his breath, "come on Hinata, hurry up." He didn't want to create a scene here but if they didn't leave soon then he wouldn't have a choice.

"I am done, let's go."

They had very narrowly missed the scene lucky for them the other party hadn't spotted them yet.

* * *

White pair of eyes stared back at him, calm and serene at first but then their gaze turned into a glare and stared angrily at him. He started to run away from them but he couldn't get away from them. They were everywhere, haunting him where ever he went.

"Sasuke, wake up." His head tossed to the other side, before Sakura tried again, "Wake up Sasuke your having a bad dream."

He sat upright in his bed, he looked around confused.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep," explained a very concerned Sakura, "here have a glass of water."

Sasuke took the glass and drank a sip before putting it back on his bedside table to lie down again. He had been dreaming about those eyes for some time now, some time they would be smiling and teasing him and at other times they would be scary and haunting just like the dream he had today. He looked at his watch, three in the morning, better to sleep than to wake up so early. He tuned to his right, snaking his hand around Sakura's waist, he held her tightly against him and went back to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you're not mean enough to just read it and not let me know how it is. So please review, whether you liked it or anything you found that doesn't sit well with you. (PLus any comments and suggestions would be welcome)**

**:)**

**Bubii. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto (yup not at all)

A Sasuke-Hinata fic.

Finally chapter two of my story, hope you like it! :)

**Surprises**

**Chapter two: News**

(Monday)

Neji tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Tenten and Hinata; he saw his sister coming out of her room, awake and ready to live the day but there was no sign of his best friend, "Tenten hurry up," shouted Neji once again.

"Humph" is all he heard as he saw Tenten closing her door and running towards them, "hold your horses Neji…" she stopped, "what? Why are you two laughing? Is it my hair?" her hand went up to touch her two buns; they seemed secured tightly with the two ribbons. If it weren't her hair then what was it? That is when she noticed it, something pink, eyes wide, blushing red, Tenten dumped her books and bag on the couch as she ran back to her room.

She couldn't believe it, she had forgotten to discard her bunny night suit shirt, and she felt so embarrassed. Tenten bit her lower lip; they would never let her hear the end of it especially Neji. She groaned out loud as she changed into a suitable enough top, what a start to a beautiful day. Tenten gave her room an inspecting look before going out again.

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes; that shirt and Tenten did not belong together. She could never have imagined her macho, tough as a nut friend wear something pink and on top of that with a bunny printed on it. I guess she didn't know Tenten as well as she thought she did.

As Tenten emerged from her room once again, Hinata tried putting on her straight face but failed miserably at it and it did not help seeing Tenten's cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment, "Neji's waiting downstairs."

Tenten nodded and they both made their way towards the elevator, "don't you dare say anything."

"I am not going to, relax Ten we all have our little secrets." Hinata reassured.

The walk to their university was silent. The weather was nice today so they had decided against taking the car. Neji was clearly lost in his thoughts and Tenten had her earphones plugged on which left Hinata to dwindle in her own thoughts and on top of her list was 'Madison.'

* * *

"Thank you Madison for dropping us here. If it wasn't for you we would have been expelled from Professor Green's class. Thank you so much."

"No problem girls," replied a sweet innocent voice after all she was fulfilling her responsibility of helping the less fortunate than her. How else was she to climb the social ladder?

It took her ten minutes to drive to the English department and since she was early she found the ideal spot to park her car, right where everyone could see her and her pretty car.

"Nerd alert."

Madison quickly looked up scanning for a certain someone with indigo hair. As her eyes focused on her, she let out a series of mumbled words, her plan had been completely ruined all because of that hunk of her brother Neji. Oh how she adored and despised him at the same time. But thankfully he hadn't been able to prove that it was her doing. Still she had to be careful as she was positive that they knew who was behind the mysterious disappearance of Hinata's paper.

She looked once more in the mirror and with a dash of powder to her chin was ready to start her day. "Come Mahana we must make our way in."

Hinata was absorbed in a discussion about the recent victory that Neji and his team had when she was shoved rather hard. She turned around to voice out her protest but her eyes squinted at the familiar sight, "Madison."

She turned around as she heard her name slip from Hinata's lips, "well hello Hinata, didn't see you there" and snickered while walking all the way in.

Hinata glared at her retreating back, she had half a mind to speak her mind but she was a peace loving person. She hated violence and would do anything to preserve harmony around her. Besides knowing that she was competition enough for her in class was enough satisfaction for her.

* * *

Meanwhile a hundred and sixty kilometers away Sakura got out of a red shining car, it's true it was new and it had this wonderful smell that only new cars have. Sasuke hadn't even torn off the plastic cover seats yet. Yes it was his new car that he had been forced to buy not twelve hours ago.

Sakura turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek, "thanks for dropping me off Sasuke. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Hn," was his only reply as he sped away quickly.

Sakura looked up as she heard one of her friends shout her name out, "Sakura over here."

She waved back and smiled gladly somewhat proudly as well as she crossed the road to join her friends. She was really looking forward today; her ideal, the famous one and only Lady Tsunade was going to visit and grace them with a lecture today.

* * *

"What took you so long? I have been waiting here for ten minutes."

"Shut your yap, I had to drop Sakura off to the auditorium."

"Oh but I thought…"

"Her car broke down."

"Oh anyways," he looked at his friend pondering whether to continue and decided that he was in a good enough mood, "Sasuke will you please talk to your mother. I know she's busy but she's a foreign minister and an interview with her would really get me good numbers on my project."

As usual all Naruto received was silence.

"It's one third of my grade. Please Sasuke; I need to maintain my GPA above 3.7."

"Look I'll talk to her but if she is busy and says no then I won't pester her. Ok." He didn't know why he always gave in to Naruto's requests, demands were more like it. Guess he in a way felt sorry for him but he never showed it or Naruto would hate him for it.

Naruto's face lit up, "deal and hey good luck today on your presentation."

Sasuke swerved his car to park it right in front of the building and looked at Naruto, "thanks." He didn't want to show it but he was excited and nervous at the same time. People would laugh at you if you told them that Sasuke Uchiha was actually nervous before an event. The only expression he ever showed was that of annoyance.

As they got out of the car they saw a lot of people gathered around in front of the building, curious to know Naruto made it first towards the crowd followed by Sasuke.

"How dare they!" cried Naruto in rage.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes either, right there on the pole, strapped was their team mascot. He knew right away who was behind this little incident but he was surprised at their absurdity that they would bend so low.

"Give me your pocket knife Sasuke I am going to cut the rope."

"Let me get you a ladder, it's going to be difficult without it."

Naruto smiled and forcibly took the knife out of his hands, "no need, I'll manage."

Sasuke saw him run towards the pole and he ran inside to get a ladder. He was worried for him, what was Naruto thinking, what if he falls and breaks his neck or something. Who would take his place on the team then? He hurried towards the Janitor's room and he was lucky the Janitor was still there, "do you have a ladder?"

The other guy looked at him obviously confused, "look I have a friend who is in danger right now, please can you just bring it outside."

Sasuke reached back into his pocket showing him money, "is this motivation enough for you?"

The other guy smiled and went back in to get the ladder while Sasuke made his way back. He could hear people cheering & clapping and as he emerged through the doors, he saw Naruto climbing back down followed by their mascot.

Another loud cheer was enough to bring Sasuke back to reality as he dashed forward to assist his team mates.

* * *

Hinata handed the assistant her assignment proudly, she had a feeling this assignment would finally give her an edge over Madison and she would finally be on top of her class once again. Looking back over her shoulder her eyes focused on her only worthy opponent. Madison looked tired, her expertly done makeup covered the bangs under her eyes fairly well yet her eyes told otherwise.

Hinata became a little vary, but if Madison had worked hard on her assignment then so had she and she wasn't going to loose hope.

* * *

(The Auditorium)

"Students may I have your attention please."

He looked at his students patiently and excitedly as the room became quiet, "yes thank you. Lady Tsunade has just told me very good news. She'll be taking two of the students under her wing from this very university."

He paused as a chorus of delight roared through the room, "the two lucky students will have the privilege of not only working under her but will also have the opportunity of assisting her in her research. So do your best this year and I wish you all good luck. Now off with to your classes."

(Lunch Time)

"Sakura, earth to Sakura!"

"Huh, Ino what?"

"You were spacing out again."

"Sorry, I I was just thinking about the announcement and I can't believe two students get to learn from her and work under her."

"I know isn't this great. We were just discussing how wonderful of an opportunity it is."

Sakura didn't hear her friend nor did she pay any attention to the discussion at hand, she was lost in her own thoughts of how she was going to be one of those two students.

* * *

Hinata sat down on the benches; her English core teacher really did overdo it today. She waved Tenten back and took out her novel to read.

Every few minutes when she got bored from her book or read something that she didn't like, she would take a break to glance at her surroundings. She could see the track team busy with their stretches and the soccer team assembled on the field. By the looks on their faces, it seems they were receiving a rather harsh scolding from their coach.

She went back to her reading. This text was going to be tested along with other works by famous Victorian era writers at the end of the semester and she liked to be well prepared. Since what she was reading was so interesting that she did not hear the coach's whistle signaling the end of practice nor did she notice the silence being emitted by her surroundings due to a lack of activity.

"Hinata did you see me flying past the other girls. I made a new track record today."

She frowned at her friend's lack of response as she saw her putting her book away and looking all apologetic with big droopy eyes. "You weren't paying attention."

"Tenten I am really sorry, it's just we have mid terms and well you know. But congratulations on your new record. We are sure going to emerge the number one this year."

"You know it but don't think you're off the hook if you do this on the day of the tournament I will not forgive you," warned Tenten.

Hinata chuckled, "of course not, you know Ten I never miss your practice or the actual competition."

Tenten smiled and sat down beside her, "so where's your brother, practice ended half an hour ago."

"Talking about me?"

"You're late. Her shift starts in ten minutes."

Hinata looked at her watch and groaned.

"Hey don't worry," he motioned Tenten to listen to him, "I have some things to discuss with the team can you please drop Hinata off at the café?"

Tenten made a face and got up, "you owe me. Let's go Hinata the car is parked back at the apartment."

"I could go by myself."

"No," replied Neji sternly to which he received a rather baffled look from both the females, "what I meant to say is that it would be better if Tenten dropped you that way she could pick me up on her way back. Right Ten?"

Tenten gritted her teeth but nodded.

Neji smirked and happily walked back as Tenten followed Hinata obviously irritated.

(At the cafe)

"Hey Kiba I see your in a hurry," she noted he had already changed from his uniform.

"Yea Hana wants me to go manage the clinic with mom as she has a date today."

"Oh how wonderful Hana's still giving him another chance."

"Well why not it was more Hana's fault than it was his. Any way gotta go. Bye."

Hinata waved good bye as she hurried to change into her uniform, she could see customers piling in and she knew Shino did not like handling the register.

* * *

Sasuke wound his arm around Sakura's shoulder possessively as he eyed the bunch of boys seated across the room.

"So Sasuke will you let me have a ride in your new car?"

He looked at Ino irritated, "NO!"

"Aw come on, Please! You drove Sakura to the medical department today. Why not?" Ino pouted and then looked hopefully towards her best friend.

Sakura smiled and decided to help her friend out; if only it was that easy to convince him, "we could drop Ino off at her house while you drop me off."

Sasuke looked at his girlfriend and then at her best friend. He could see she really wanted to have a ride in his car and by the looks of it they were going to pester him till he submitted to their will so better now than the torture of hearing them plead. "Here Sakura take the car and drop Ino off and then come back."

The guys as well as the girls all looked at him as if he was crazy.

He stared back, "what do you want me to change my mind?"

"No!" cried Ino and grabbed Sakura to rush out of the Burger Point before he could change his mind.

"So guys how are we going to get them back huh?"

"Simple Naruto, we are not going to."

"But look what they did to our mascot, that is unacceptable," exploded Choji.

"Yea! Why not?"

"Look Naruto Choji, Sasuke's right, we should get even with them by winning the next game. That is what they want, they are messing with our emotions so that we will loose against them."

Sasuke moved forward, "thank you Shikamaru now can you please inform us of the stats now."

"Right, according to my research there are two teams worth looking out for that might be a threat to our winning the championship this year. One is 'The Scorpions' and the other is 'The Mighty Lions.'"

"What about them?"

"Don't be impatient, I am getting there. The Scorpions did not perform well last year but this year they have a new goal keeper, his name is Gaara and it is said that he hasn't let one strike get past him in the matches they have played uptill now thus the reason for their no loss streak."

"So big deal, are you forgetting that I NARUTO UZUMAKI is on your team."

Shikamaru arched his eyebrows, "Anyways the other team performed well last year, they made it to the semi-final but got disqualified, the reasons are unknown. This year they have a new captain, Neji Hyuga and it is said they haven't lost one game since he became the captain."

"So he's a Hyuga. Beating that team will sure be fun."

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused as to why he was talking that way, sure victory was important but still things were not supposed to be taken to extremes. After all Neji Hyuga is the big brother of his once best friend Hinata Hyuga.

"Well our following match will be easy to win; I predict a clear cut victory," stated the genius.

"How come Sasuke allowed you to drive his 'new' car."

"Simple he doesn't like it very much."

"What are you talking about, it's new, the stereo system is great and guys love cars, I should know because my Sai loves his car."

"Well Sasuke is into cars but he doesn't love this one. You see his mother bought it for him, said she wanted him to look the son of a successful business man and a foreign minister."

"Oh that explains the red color."

"I know, anyways don't tell anyone what I told you otherwise Sasuke would kill me."

"My lips are sealed," giggled Ino.

"Ino I mean it." Sakura looked at her friend seriously as she stopped in front of her house.

"I meant what I said you know!"

"Ok but you ARE known for your gossip you know."

"Trust me I don't spurt out half the stuff I know. Anywho see ya later. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"Hinata wait! I need to talk to you."

Hinata turned around and looked at the clock and then at her manager, Neji would be here any minute now and she hadn't changed yet.

Shino noticed the impatient look on her face and smiled, "this won't take long. You know how I promised you I would give you this Friday off."

"Yes I specifically requested it."

"Well the person who was supposed to take your shift can't."

"What do you mean can't, I have never missed one of Tenten's matches before, ever since we became friends in high school."

"Well there is always a first for everything." He saw the withered look on her friend and sighed, "look if you can convince someone to take your place I don't have a problem."

"Thanks Shino, I'll see what I can do."

"No problem and I can see Neji coming so better hurry up and change. Well hello Neji, how are you today?"

"I am fine Shino, where is my sister?"

"She's coming in a minute, gone to change…"

"I am here. Bye Shino."

Shino waved goodbye and proceeded on with the closure of his little business.

There was an eerie silence in the car yet Hinata was compelled to not be the first one to break it.

"Did you receive a phone call from father?"

"No! Did you?"

"Yes he called an hour ago."

"He asked about you, you know."

Hinata looked up at Neji; he obviously knew what she was feeling, "he did?"

Neji smiled, "Yes. He's coming down this weekend."

"What about Hanabi, he can't leave her alone."

"I asked him the same thing; he said he has made the proper arrangements and that I do not need to worry about it."

"When will he arrive?"

"Friday evening. Hinata are you okay?"

Hinata smiled, "of course Neji why wouldn't I be?"

Neji looked at his sister as she got out, he was worried. First of all he could tell she was troubled by the smile she just forced on her face and second it has been almost a year since she last met him. While his relations with their father were good, Hinata had never really gotten along that well with him.

* * *

**I didn't plan on updating the second chapter this late but some things happened and well I am just sorry for the delay. Buuut I hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope that you are not mean enough to just read and not let me know what you think about it. So review please, you can even badger me about my late update! At least show some response. **

**:)**

**Bubii.**


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to do this in the previous chapter but I forgot to do it, hence I hope you guys don't mind:

A big **THANKYOU** to my first reviewer who gave the very first review to my story: **sKyLaR KnIgHt**

AND also a big **THANK YOU** to others who review my story: **hinatafan711** and especially **ByakuganHyuuga360**

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D and oh yeah happy holidays everyone!

Warning: This chapter is a bit mushy as in emotional and a bit sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Surprises**

**Chapter Three: Reminiscence **

It was three in the morning, before dusk and Neji was busy making his third cup of coffee.

Tenten slept peacefully in her room like the rest of the students in the building and Hinata? Well let's go and see…

The window was open and cold winds came in to rustle the papers and the light sheet that Hinata had draped around herself.

She was clutching her pillow tightly to her chest to keep the winds at bay.

Another cold gust of wind made its way through the window making our Hinata shudder and smile at the same time. Hmm what made our little friend smile…

_Hinata smiled proudly at her castle which had a broken tower and one side missing but she was working on it. She wanted her castle to look as good as Sasuke's, who was busy perfecting his own as he, wanted it to look better than anyone else's._

_After working for some time Sasuke was thirsty, he looked at Hinata and she looked parched._

_Hinata saw him approach, "Sasuke what do you think of my castle?"_

"_It has a broken tower."_

"_I know but it breaks whenever I fix it," Hinata pouted. _

"_That's okay I'll help you with it but first do you want some ice cream? My treat!"_

_Hinata smiled and nodded "come on let me help you up." He held both her hands as she attempted to stand on her two feet but didn't let go instead started to lead her towards the ice cream stand._

_Hinata had butterflies in her stomach as she looked at their still clasped hand, when she noticed a shadow above her. She looked up wondering where the sun had gone and noticed a big wave hovering above her. Hinata screamed but no voice came out and before she could call out to Sasuke who had now let go of her hand to buy their ice cream the wave had swept her away._

Neji bolted from the kitchen as he heard a familiar scream, "Hinata wake up, Hinata!" He was at her side, lightly shoving her to get up.

Hinata still struggled to get some sir. Her chest was heaving; eyes closed, her hands thrashed at her side.

"Come on wake up, damn it. Wake up so you can breathe." He was about to get some water to wake her up with but Hinata sat up, hands clasped her throat in an attempt to get some air into her lungs.

Neji let out a sigh of relief and moved back so she could breathe evenly.

"It was awful Neji." He looked up and then cradled her as she wept and cried her heart out. He stroked her back hoping it would calm her down a bit, "It's okay; it was just a dream."

Neji let go as her cries died down and she sat back.

"I'll get you a glass of water."

"No it's ok, I am not thirsty and I have already troubled you so much."

"It was no trouble at all, besides you're my little sister I will always be here for you no matter what. Now, at least let me close the window, it's chilly in here."

Seeing the look of guilt on her brother's face, she struggled to calm her nerves down and hoped it was enough to reassure Neji, "Its okay, I am fine."

Neji inspected her features once more, "are you sure?"

She nodded in response and gave a weak smile, "how come you're awake so late?"

"I had two assignments to finish which reminds me I should better get back. One has to be finished today or else I'll…"

Hinata smiled knowingly, "loose your position as valedictorian."

He ruffled her hair and went back to sit down back to his work. He could not let go of Hinata's look of pain. He blamed himself, it was his fault. If only he had been there for her like a good big brother, she would not have these night mares and most of all she would not be afraid to go into water.

Neji sighed and scrunched up his face as if recalling a distant memory that still haunted him to this very day.

_(Flashback)_

"_Big brother we are going to the beach with the Uchiha's," squealed Hinata with joy._

_Neji made a face, he did not like the Uchiha's, Sasuke was to clingy with his sister and Itachi, well he had an old score to settle with him. He had been practicing diligently since their last match._

_Neji eyed Itachi from the corner of his eye, it seemed he was listening to the instructions being given by their parents._

"_Neji do you understand what I am saying?"_

_He looked back up, "yes father."_

"_Good and keep an eye on your little siblings. Ok," finished Fugaku._

'_Finally' Neji sat down as the elders left them be. He looked around and his eyes landed on the person he so wanted to start a rift with but before he could get up to pursue after that person he was approached by Hinata, "big brother I am going to make sand castle. Do you want to help me?"_

_Neji didn't even pay half of the attention to her before quickly declining and going after the said person clouding his thoughts since morning._

"_Itachi!"_

_Itachi looked up at him, bored, "what?"_

"_I want a rematch."_

_Itachi thought back and replied several seconds later, "no." _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it is obvious that you'll loose. Again!"_

"_Look I have been practicing day and night. Just one."_

_It didn't look like he was going to change his mind anytime soon so Neji did what he would never have done under any circumstances, he begged. Yes he put his two hands together and said the magic words, "Please."_

_Itachi looked up from his book that he had just started reading and sighed, "if you insist but on one condition, whatever the outcome of the match you have to accept it, ok?"_

_Neji nodded, this was his day he could feel it. "Just let me check on Hinata before we start."_

"_No need I can see Sasuke and Hinata making sand castles."_

_Neji turned to to look at them, "yes I can see them." He smiled, "they seem happy."_

_Itachi nodded and they both got up to stand at least ten feet apart._

_They eyed each other, staring each other down, working their little brain cells to come up with strategies to emerge victorious from this battle._

_Itachi took off his shirt to go into full battle mode, they had discussed the rules and decided that sand would be their arena and the winner would be who made the other immobile first. Plus they could use anything as their weapon._

_Neji's heartbeat increased in anticipation. He wanted to beat Itachi so badly, at his dojo Itachi was a legend, he had won all the matches and no one had beaten him ever._

_He pulled back as Itachi counteracted with a jab towards his shoulder. He had gone first to check how much he had improved. It looked as if Itachi hadn't stopped practicing even though he had quit the dojo; he was still as quick as ever. _

_Neji didn't want to give Itachi time to think because if he did that would be his downfall._

_It had been an hour now and both of them were standing tall. Neji's eyes darted around to spot anything he could use against his opponent when he saw Itachi run off passing him, 'where is he going?'_

_That's when he heard Sasuke yell, "help! Help! Hinata! Help!"_

"What? Oh it's you. What are you doing up?" despite noticing the glass in her hands.

"Here drink this."

"Thanks!" his eyes slid from her hand on his shoulder to her eyes.

She was worried for him.

With one swift movement he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her down.

She cradled his face in her hands and he let out the breath he was holding. He moved his forward to rest his forehead on hers. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other until Tenten decided to get up from his lap, but also pulled him up, "you need to sleep mister."

"I'll sleep with you if you're willing."

Tenten let out a laugh and pushed him towards his room, "have a nice sleep in your room alone."

She saw him close his door and then she collapsed on the couch, her hands were clammy, her heart still beating fast, '_what was that_.'

'_Pull yourself together Tenten_' she told herself as she made her way towards her room.

(Two hours later)

'_No one's awake'_

'_That's weird…hmm.'_

'_Tenten's door is closed and so is Neji's, guess they are asleep.'_

Hinata took the note and stuck it on the fridge.

She inspected herself.

Track suit…check.

Joggers…yes.

Most important Ipod full of good music…check.

* * *

Sasuke rolled back to his right side, why couldn't he sleep? He was tired but when he closed his eyes all he could see were those damn eyes.

He ran a hand through his hair sitting up and took a sip of water.

His eyes peered around the room and landed on his girlfriend who was sound asleep oblivious to his discomfort. She was pretty and had a thing for him but why had he gone out with her in the first place. Oh yes he and Naruto had a fight and to piss him off he had finally asked her out. No he wasn't toying with her anymore. At first it was just to make Naruto angry but afterwards he had developed feelings for her.

Did he love her? He still asked himself that everyday and yet he still didn't know the answer.

His eyes were still locked on her when her eyes fluttered open narrowly, "what's wrong, why aren't you sleep?"

"Can't sleep, I am going out to take a walk, you should go back to sleep."

"Ok wear something warm, its cold outside in the morning."

Sasuke grabbed his coat giving her a warm look as she fell back on the pillow and closed her eyes. May be that's why he liked her, she cared for him, when he needed some one she was always there for him. He picked up his keys and closed the door softly as to not wake her up.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto?"

Both eyed each other with a look of surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? Taking a walk."

"May I join you?" Sasuke nodded, some what taken aback, since when did Naruto ask permission?

"So where's Sakura?"

"Back at the apartment."

"Do you guys…forget it."

"What's on your mind Naruto? You don't ask pointless questions."

"It's nothing and what's wrong with asking questions?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, something was definitely on his mind, "Let's go sit on that bench over there," he started to steer him towards his right, "to talk."

* * *

Hinata viewed her surroundings, smiling. Mornings are so peaceful.

"Look at that."

"I agree she has weird eyes."

"What do you think is she wearing lenses?"

"I don't think they make lenses of that color."

Hinata flinched; she had just sat down to enjoy the view but apparently she was out of luck today. A group of teenagers were standing not to far from where she sat. They looked drunk.

"Let's go and ask her if she's wearing lenses."

Hinata got up hearing that and ran back all the way to her apartment. She wasn't bothered by it. Various people all her life had told her how not normal her eyes were but only one person beside her family had told her they are beautiful.

* * *

"Where's Hinata?"

"Good morning to you to."

Neji looked sheepishly at her, "she left a note saying she's going out for a walk."

"Why didn't she wait, I or you could have gone with."

"Neji cut her some slack, ok. She doesn't complain probably to keep you happy but please give her some space to breath and live."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to be with her every second of the day to protect her. She's a grown up now."

He sat on the chair beside her running a hand through his hair, "but I am not with her half of the day."

"You know what I mean and I have seen her dealing with people who comment on her eyes, ask stupid questions and she's very good at it. She knows her eyes are different and she has accepted it heck I think she's proud of the fact that she's a bit different because of them."

"Hinata needs me."

"No you think she needs you. Look you have to accept the fact that you're too over protective of a brother. What will you do when you graduate this year? She won't graduate with you."

"I am worried about that."

"Let her be a little independent and you'll see she'll call out to you when she needs you."

Tenten engulfed his hand in her own and gave it a little squeeze, she knew it was difficult for him to do let alone process all this.

"Good morning guys," breezed in Hinata. She smiled at their clasped hands, "I am just going to take a shower. Bye guys."

Tenten let go and stood up, "do you want some coffee? I brewed some before."

"Yes please."

* * *

"Alice what do you say?"

"Sorry Hinata I wish I could help you but I kind of have plans for Friday."

"It's ok I understand."

"You could ask Sara though she's raising money for some trip she wants to go to and I think she'll be willing to take your shift."

"Where can I find her?"

"I have her number if you want?"

"Sure and thanks Alice you're a life saver if it works and I mean it literally."

Alice smiled warmly, "glad to be of help and wish Tenten luck from me."

"Sure will."

* * *

"This is it! Just four boxes?"

"Yes what did you expect?"

"Hmph."

Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke, "aren't you going to help me?"

Sasuke glared at him but didn't get up, "look I am letting you stay here with me isn't that enough?"

"Your not going to start again now are you? Sasuke!"

"Look if you hadn't gotten fired in the first place, you would still have the apartment."

"Look its temporary ok. As soon as I find another job I'll leave."

"Hey."

"What?"

"I didn't mean it that way. You can stay here as long as you want to."

"You have a funny way of showing it. I am hungry," he walked over to one of his boxes and took out a cup of Ramen, "want some?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and made his way back to his room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here?" accused Sakura.

"I live here."

She crossed her arms, "since when huh?" She had just let herself in and upon coming into the lounge had seen him lying on the sofa watching television with a cup of what was it? Oh yes Ramen! That unhealthy, high calorie with no nutrition's might one add Ramen. How could he eat that was beyond Sakura's understanding but then again she was known as a health freak.

"Since today," replied Sasuke.

Sakura turned around to face him as he made his way to sit on the sofa beside Naruto.

"But why?"

"No reason."

"Look we have been friends since before high school so I demand to know what happened?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other contemplating the consequences of doing such a thing. She was bound to find out sooner or later so what the heck.

"You shouldn't have gotten fired Naruto."

She heard Sasuke laugh and looked around at Naruto who had a small naughty smile on his face, "are you mimicking me?"

"I mimic you? THE Sakura! How can you accuse me so?"

Sakura smiled at least he was not bothered by it, "Ok since we are all together why not we have some good old fun like we used to in high school."

"I am up for it."

Now they both looked at Sasuke who was the only one not to agree. He smiled it wouldn't hurt so why not.

* * *

"One more Caramel Latte please."

"Tough day?"

Hinata nodded.

"Well I woke up late, just barely made it on time to Professor Blume's class due to which she asked me to present my project first and you know what happened?"

Hinata shook her head sympathetically, "that teacher gave me a B minus and you know how hard I worked on that project. And now mom's on my back berating me about my grades that I don't work hard enough. Want to hear more?"

"Oh Kiba I am so sorry."

"It's ok I'll survive. But you haven't heard the worst part a guy named Anthony accused me of stealing his idea and the horrible part is everyone believed him even the teacher so now I have to write my report again. So how was your day?"

Hinata took a sip of her Latte, "well mine wasn't as bad as yours, may be you can help. Do you know anyone who could take my shift on Friday?"

"Wasn't Matt supposed to take that?"

"He can't."

"Ohhhh you're so going to get it from Tenten."

"Kiba you're not helping."

"Sorry. I'll ask around."

Hinata smiled, "thanks. Now come on."

He looked up, "where are we going?"

"To mop off that frown off your face."

* * *

**As always do let me know what you thought about this chapter, did you like it? Hate it? Anything just don't be shy to press that button right below highlighted blue.**

**:) **

**Bubii. **


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey guys, long time I know but I just couldn't write. One of my very close friends died near New Year and I just didn't have the heart to do anything. So this chapter's for him, Ramon.

I am writing almost after a month, so I hope it's not so bad and I still do hope you enjoy it! And don't get the wrong idea; it's still a **Sasuke-Hinata** fic, just twisting it a bit…hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**Enjoy… **

**Surprises**

**Chapter four: The Fated Day.**

"Hinata, me and Tenten are taking the car. Will you be okay walking alone to the university?"

"Seriously?" she looked at him bewildered. She received a wink from Tenten and smiled.

"What? Am I speaking French? Now Hinata I have my cell with me. You can call me /text me anytime." He looked in her eyes, "you will if you need me. Right?"

Hinata smiled but didn't reply just a second later Neji's cell beeped with a message. It said 'thank you' from her.

He smiled and ruffled her hair before he left the apartment.

(In the car)

"I can't believe what I just did. I shouldn't let you talk me into things."

"Baby steps Neji baby steps."

"Not today. Maybe I'll start taking them tomorrow. I'll text her…"

"Hey Ten give it back!"

"Neji you promised. A promise is a promise."

"Okay fine I won't break it, now just give it back."

She dropped the phone on his lap, "here you go and besides did you see the smile on Hinata's face?"

"I did but I am still not sure about it."

"Neji stop being a worry wart."

"You did not just call me that."

"Hehe I sure did."

(Meanwhile)

Hinata brushed her hair straight, today she felt kind of new, light and very happy. Picking up a hair band she examined her hair in a high pony tail, yes this was definitely what she wanted, she felt like doing new things, something that she had never done before perhaps.

It was still difficult for her to digest what her brother had done today, she knew it had been difficult for him but it had happened and she was thankful to Tenten for it. Picking up her book back, Hinata rushed out the door, she did not want to be late for her first lecture today.

* * *

Neji looked at his wrist watch, just about now Hinata would be leaving the apartment. He couldn't help but worry, he looked back at the board as the professor called his name out loud to give a small hypothesis of the case study they had been asked to read.

"Nice work Neji! Any of you would like to add anything that you feel your fellow student just missed out?" The professor looked at his class, "No?"

"Since you people have nothing to add, Mr. Stewart I would like you to tell me which opportunity is better for the company and why?"

* * *

Sakura looked into his eyes as she wound her arms around his shoulders. Sasuke smiled as he brought his face close to kiss her once more.

"Ok you two break it up!"

Sakura banged her head back against the locker and closed her eyes, _'Stupid Naruto!'_

"Sorry Sakura but there's a special meeting being held by the team. You know we have a match today," added Naruto further.

"I understand but there are still five hours before the match starts."

Sasuke smiled and kissed her on the nose, "wish me luck and I'll see you before the game ok." He released her and turned to leave with Naruto.

"Good luck and I hope you guys kick the other teams' butt," shouted Sakura from behind which made both Sasuke and Naruto smile.

* * *

"So you'll do it. Seriously?"

Hinata hugged the other girl, "thank you so much you don't know what a life saver you are." Her day couldn't go any better, first Neji then her being chosen in the team for the lit Viz Quiz and now she had just found someone to take her shift at the café today. Her day couldn't be more perfect. She was still lost in her thoughts when she bumped into someone.

"S..sorry I..I wasn't lookin…" the books that Hinata had retrieved on bumping with the said person dropped from her hands as she stared at the person with whom she had collided.

"Look who we have here boys. It's the bug eyed freak." Hinata took several steps back as she stared at the big spiky haired dude, to run at the first opportunity she would get. Neji as well as Tenten had explained to her that the best thing to do in these kind of situations is to run at the first instance you can but she doubted she could as two of the boys broke away from the gang and encircled her from behind.

"Where's your brother today? Huh? LI-TTLE princess!"

Hinata didn't reply for a minute but then it was better to keep him absorbed in conversation, "he'll be with me shortly. What do you want with him?"

"Me! What do I want? Well I want to settle an old score with him that's what I want but I think I'll enjoy doing it more with you."

Hinata unconsciously stepped back, her plan had somehow backfired, all she had wanted to do was to buy enough time for Neji to find her but from the looks the guy was sending her way, she would soon be, she didn't want to think it. _'Oh please Neji, someone just find me,' _prayed Hinata.

He smiled knowingly as Hinata searched her surroundings for some escape. She couldn't reach for her pepper spray or run so she decided to fight. Do what she could to keep herself from being harmed by this bastard.

The guy on her right came forward but Hinata surprised him by ducking and then punching him straight in the stomach.

The spiky haired guy smiled and nodded to the two men behind, "I like a girl with some spirit." But to his surprise and annoyance Hinata managed to kick and shove both the men who came from behind her.

The leader of the gang now became angry, his incompetent subjects could not get a hold of one helpless little girl. He decided to step forward.

Hinata anticipating his movement took out a pocket knife from her shoe, courtesy of Tenten but he was more skilled than his fellow friends and in an instant the knife had been knocked out of her hand. She was now being slammed to the wall, "you've created quite a little show for us." He smiled widely showing his yellow uneven teeth, "now be a good little girl and settle down."

Hinata squirmed under his grip; well she had tried but look where it got her right where she didn't want to end up.

He hurled her across the corridor and Hinata landed at someone's feet. She looked up as she was pulled to her feet by a strong force, she squinted her eyes, _'red hair?'_

Hinata grabbed his arms as her feet gave way and she collapsed.

Gaara looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms and then at the dude standing not two feet away from them. He placed the girl beside the wall and slowly started to walk towards him, "are you the one who hurt her."

"So? What are you going to do about it pip squeak!"

Gaara smirked; people often underestimated him because he wasn't huge like other guys.

"I'll punch that smirk right off your face red head!"

A few minutes later the guy was lying on his stomach and Gaara was right on top of him, "I didn't hear you right, what are you saying?"

"I promise I will never harm that girl again. I Promise I really do."

Gaara got up, "good! Now please get lost."

As the gang left he looked across at the girl; she was still slumped across the floor obviously unconscious. He sighed and started picking up her stuff. He slung the bag across one of his shoulder and then walked over to the girl and picked her up, bridal style.

He had hardly taken ten steps before he stopped, he didn't know where he was suppose to take her, a local hospital perhaps. He looked about and spotted a few people across the lawn. He walked purposely towards them, "excuse me can any one of you tell me where the nearest hospital is?"

The two boys stopped talking and looked at him curiously, "well we have one on campus but it's a fifteen minute walk from here and carrying her you'll tire out easily."

"Just give me the direction."

"Well walk straight and then turn left, keep on walking and to your right you'll see a small white building."

"Humph." Gaara turned and started to walk on the said route when a car stopped beside him, "hop in the car, we'll drop you and the girl to the hospital."

Gaara looked at them, not sure whether to trust them or not.

"Come on dude do we look like bullies or worse thugs to you. Hop in."

Gaara sighed and decided to comply.

"So dude what happened? Who's the girl?"

"Don't know and nothing happened."

"Oh sure, like an unconscious girl just dropped in your arms from the sky? Like that could ever happen," joked one of the boys. Ironic enough that is somewhat what had happened, Gaara was minding his own business and exploring the university just like he had been told to when he heard a scream and decided to poke his nose into it and before he knew it he was beating a guy up for hurting a girl whose name he didn't even know. His attention was brought back as the car stopped and some one hollered, "your stop mate."

Gaara got off thanking them and entered the building, he hated being in a hospital. Just didn't like the smell of it. He walked straight to the counter, "I would like to check in an unconscious girl."

The nurse looked up, "oh my." The nurse muttered something in a microphone and just like that in a second a stretcher and two nurses were beside him.

They carried her away and Gaara diverted his attention back to the nurse, "here these are her belongings and I think there's a cell phone in there to so please call her relatives soon. I am sure they are worried."

"Wait!"

Gaara turned back looking annoyed.

"Aren't you her brother or some thing?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Then who are you?"

"I am just someone who rescued her from a bully." And with that Gaara walked out of the building. She wasn't his worry any more and he had done more than he was suppose to but he couldn't help look back. He didn't want to admit it but he was worried about her.

(Meantime)

"Neji slow down, I am sure there's a reasonable explanation for this."

"I can't Ten; she was supposed to call me almost an hour ago."

"Look being worried won't help our situation."

"You're right that's why I am going about the campus searching for her." He stopped to face her, "why don't we make it more effective and split up?"

Tenten didn't like the idea but she had no choice, she was also worried about her friend to. "I'll check the…" Just then Neji's cell started to ring.

He looked down, "it's Hinata! Hello."

"Thank Go…" Tenten stopped as she saw Neji's face tense up. Something was definitely very wrong.

He closed his cell, "Come on Tenten, she's at the hospital."

"What? What happened to her?"

"They didn't tell me."

"Oh Lord please let her be okay!" whispered Tenten before entering the hospital.

Neji went up to the desk, "I am here to see Hinata Hyuga, is she okay? Which room is she in?"

The nurse looked up, "and you are?"

"I am her brother."

"Oh good then can you please sign these papers. Your sister is ready to be discharged."

Neji signed at the indicated dotted line and handed back the documents, "where is she?"

"She's in room number ten. Right down the hall to the left."

"Thank you. Tenten can you please stay here I need to talk to her alone."

Tenten nodded as Neji walked down the hall and opened the door leading into room number ten.

"You know that girl was brought in by a very handsome man."

Tenten looked back at the nurse, "Oh really and did he say anything like what had happened?"

"Well at first he didn't but then when I asked him he said that he had rescued her from a bully."

"That's it, any name?"

The nurse shook her head, "sorry kid."

"It's okay but thanks anyway."

"If she has a headache just give her some tea and this medicine okay. Other than that no need to worry, she just had a small concussion."

Neji nodded, "thank you doctor," and escorted his sister out.

Tenten got up seeing her friend emerge, "come here you." She hugged her fiercely, "you had us worried so much."

Hinata squeezed her friend tight trying to comfort her that she was alright.

Neji cleared his throat and they engulfed him to.

"So what now?" asked Tenten.

"Well want me to remind you that you have your tournament today."

Tenten smacked the back of his head, "I know that silly but what about you guys?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world Ten," replied Hinata.

"But what about you know, don't you need to rest?" spit out Tenten.

Hinata smiled and shook her head, "the doctor said that I should carry on with my regular activities and that there's no need to worry."

"But are you sure? I mean it's going to be very noisy at the tournament."

Hinata smiled and looked in the direction of Neji.

Tenten followed her gaze and smiled knowingly, "oh what am I worried about Neji must have prodded the doctor well. Poor doctor!"

Hinata laughed and linked arms with her friend, "shall we make our way to the stadium?"

Tenten nodded, "but first I'll have to stop at the apartment, have to get something."

* * *

Shikamaru could feel his vein pop, this was the limit and he smacked Naruto with the board, "listen ok, I know these guys are not competition for you but we still have to win the game. So pay attention."

"Okay as I told you before we are going to change our formation."

"Did you discuss it with coach Asuma first?" interrupted Naruto.

"Yes now listen. Naruto, you and Sasuke will be the mid fielders this time."

"But!" This time Naruto was smacked by Sasuke, "listen to him you doofus."

Shikamaru sighed, "I know that your best at scoring but the other team already knows that you and Sasuke are our weapons so we want to throw them off guard. Besides now you have a more difficult job, you have to make sure the enemy doesn't snatch the ball from us and has a shot at a goal."

Naruto nodded.

Now that Shikamaru had cleared that he moved on, "Sai you will be our striker this time and," he looked at his charts, "Josh."

All the boys stood up as the coach entered, "I assume you have been informed of the change we made." All the boys nodded. "Good now remember the most important thing is team work and to pass the ball. Have fun and win this game."

Naruto took the floor as the coach left, "okay team lets go out there and show them why we are the best!"

Sasuke smiled, technically it was his job to pump up the team since he was the captain but Naruto did a way better job as everyone started to chant, "Eagles fly, Eagles soar," to walk onto the field.

* * *

(Tournament)

"Go Tenten you can do it!" shouted Hinata and Neji.

Tenten gave them a thumbs up sign, she was all pumped up. This was her day and no one could tell her otherwise.

All the participants took their positions waiting for the whistle.

Hinata crossed her fingers in anticipation.

Tenten inhaled a deep breath, this was it.

And the whistle was blown.

Tenten ran, hard and after two rounds Tenten and another blond girl were leading the race.

Neji sat down, "who is that blond girl?"

"Don't know but she's definitely giving Tenten a hard time," replied Hinata. Oh how much she wanted Tenten to win.

Tenten furrowed her brows in determination; there was no way she would loose. If she could just run a bit faster, just a bit more, just a bit would be enough to win.

There was the finish line, Tenten saw the other girl move forward and willed herself to go faster.

"I can't watch! They are both so close. I hope Ten wins."

"Don't look now but the other girl is moving ahead."

"Oh no!" Hinata got up to cheer for her friend, "Go Tenten you can do it. Come on Neji cheer for her."

"Hey I am doing that."

"Sorry but do it louder. Come on Kiba, Ash shout!"

Tenten heard her name and knew her friends were cheering her on. Somehow, she didn't know from where she got her strength, but she was catching up to the blond girl and now they were both neck in neck racing towards the goal.

"I can't look." But she couldn't help watching as the crowd broke into a cheer for the two players who had just crossed the finish line.

"Neji who won?"

"Don't know. They'll announce the winner anytime soon."

Tenten grit her teeth as she didn't hear her name being called first. Oh well you win some, you loose some. Even though she came second she knew what she was not, a soar looser. She plastered a smile and congratulated the blond girl.

* * *

Gaara hugged his sister, "congratulations you did it!"

"What? Did you think I would loose?" retorted Temari back, putting her hands on her hips.

Gaara looked at his brother for support who decided to come to his rescue, "Temari don't you twist his words, you know we support you in every way."

Temari gave a wide, big, goofy grin, "I am just kidding with you boys. Now let's go celebrate!"

"Tenten it's okay. Second is not so bad," reasoned Neji.

"Ya Ten, think about it, out of all the people who participated you came in second and beside you scored the highest in the long jump and the shot put," put in Hinata.

Tenten smiled, "I know guys, if only I had just run a bit faster, I would have won the race."

"Ten what did we promise."

Tenten glared at him and then sighed, "Whatever the outcome I would accept it."

Neji smiled as Hinata hugged Tenten, "lets go celebrate guys. My treat."

"Even if you hadn't said it. You would still be the one paying for it rich boy," smirked Tenten.

Before Neji could answer back Hinata gripped his arm tight, "it's him."

"Who?" asked Neji and Tenten in unison a bit confused.

"I'll tell you later now come on." Hinata made her way through the crowd and stood behind the red haired boy afraid to speak.

Tenten rolled her eyes and poked the dude for her.

Gaara turned around to see who had dared to poke him but there stood a beauty who he had rescued just earlier that day.

Neji watched in amusement as Hinata tried to speak, she couldn't even look at him in the eyes let alone talk.

Tenten sighed, "her name is Hinata and she has something to say to you."

Hinata gulped, silence emanated around her as everyone turned their attention towards her.

"I-I want to thank you for helping me earlier today…" whispered Hinata finally.

Neji, Tenten, Temari and Kankuro were all taken aback by this revelation.

"You don't need to thank me. I just did what was the right thing to do."

"But," her shoulders drooped as she saw him turn to leave.

Temari put a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "Gaara be gentle."

Gaara sighed and turned around.

This time Hinata raised her head to look him in the eyes and a shiver ran down his spine as he gazed into her eyes. They were the most unusually beautiful eyes he had ever laid his eyes on.

Hinata wrapped her arms around her just remembering the scene earlier, "you saved me from the bully and then even took me to the hospital. I would like to thank you properly. What would you like as a thank you?"

Neji raised his eyebrows; his sister was just too good. Thanking the guy would have been just fine.

Kankuro slapped his brother's back, "well before he decides what he would like in return for saving your life why don't we go out and eat something. We were just going out to celebrate. What do you say?"

Neji thought for a moment and what the heck, what could go wrong? "Come on I know the perfect place besides we were also going out to celebrate."

* * *

Sasuke made his way through the throng of people occupying every inch of his apartment. If he got his hands on Naruto, he would kill him right there and then.

Someone slumped an arm round his shoulder, "isn't this party great. You can thank me later you know."

Sasuke glared at the culprit, "Naruto!"

"Come on Sasuke lighten up. The team needed to celebrate the victory and what better way than a party huh?"

Sasuke wondered why he had been an idiot in the first place, to offer Naruto to stay with him. He sighed and opened the door to the balcony. He looked at the sky, it was a clear night and he could see a full moon. He smiled softly remembering a night in particular…

"_Sasuke look there are so many stars. Look that looks like a bunny,"_

_Sasuke stared at her._

"_Come on now it's your turn."_

_He looked at the stars and pointed to his left, "there that looks like a square."_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Ok ok, look to your left, see that one looks like a snake."_

"_Hmm, there," pointed Hinata, "that looks like a fish."_

"_No it looks like a lump of food to me."_

_Hinata sat up and glared at him._

_He smiled, "Hinata look it's a full moon today."_

"_So?"_

"_Well its pretty and it kind of reminds me of your…"_

"_Kids it's cold outside, please come inside," shouted Mikoto from the door._

_Hinata got up as Sasuke followed her._

"Sasuke I have been looking everywhere for you. Why aren't you enjoying the party?" emerged Sakura with a drink in her hand.

"I just needed some time alone. You go have fun; I'll come in a minute."

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke nooded and looked back at the moon and smiled, he had wanted to tell her so badly but they had been interrupted and he never had the courage to say it again.

He had wanted to tell her that her eyes were as beautiful as the moon when it was full and white. Mysterious and beautiful!

* * *

**So how was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Anything just let me know. If you have any suggestions do not hesitate to tell me. I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**:)**

**Bubii**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you** to people who read and review my story! You guys are great!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**Enjoy!**

**Surprises**

**Chapter 5 : Dad**

The door attendant held the door as his master stepped into the limo and immediately the chauffeur started to drive. He didn't need to ask where his master wished to be taken.

As the car strung into the port, terminal six, the pilot in crisp white uniform was waiting for his master.

The pilot disappeared into the cockpit upon receiving his orders and his master made his way to the back of the cabin.

The plane took off to the south. It was a two-hour flight during which Hiashi made several phone calls.

The plane touched down and a Mercedes was waiting for him to take him to his next destination. Again, the chauffeur did not have to ask his master where to drive him; he had been given specific directions beforehand.

Hiashi made it to the elevator just in time. It was to take him directly to his room. The man beside him shifted his weight between his two feet constantly.

'Beep'

'Beep'

Both looked at their cell phones but it wasn't Hiashi's.

"Hello! Hi, sweetie."

Hiashi arched an eyebrow.

"I am sorry but daddy can't come right now. You know I told you about my important meeting, well without me it won't be important."

"I am sorry but I promise to make it up to you."

'_Saying sorry to his kid?'_ wondered Hiashi, annoyed.

"Yes I'll be there tomorrow, I wouldn't think of missing your game."

"Love you to! Bye sweetie!"

The man turned and saw Hiashi staring at him, he smiled, "that was my baby girl," he explained. "Even though I have been away for two days, I already miss my family very much. Anyways got to go this is my floor," he chuckled.

Another floor passed and Hiashi stepped out of the elevator and into his room wondering about his own relations with his children, why had he stopped talking to Hinata, why had Neji not bothered to call him lately were all the questions running through his mind. He was tired. Well it had been a long day.

* * *

(Morning)

Hinata strolled into the kitchen in her pajamas. Today was her free day, Saturday and she had a right to relax.

She yawned as she poured some juice.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Hinata was so groggy that she hadn't noticed Tenten sitting at the table; she rubbed her eyes and smiled widely, "good morning!"

Tenten twirled around in her seat and perched her head on her hands smirking, "some one slept late in the morning. Hmm I wonder if a certain someone kept you dreaming."

Hinata smiled and lightly poked her with the butter knife.

"Those gorgeous red hair, strong lean arms…"

Hinata blushed as she tackled Tenten and they both ended up on the floor. There laughter could be heard in the whole apartment as Tenten tortured Hinata with her long ticklish fingers.

"Guys what do you think, this one or this one," asked Neji holding both the shirts in front of them obviously breaking up their fun.

Tenten got up, "both are fine."

"Fine is not good enough. Hinata?"

"Hmm, both are nice."

Neji stalked away, "you guys are no help,"

"Pick any. What difference does it make?" shouted Tenten.

Neji poked his head out, "for your information it makes a lot of difference, shall I expl…"

"Oh Neji he's just your father, don't make such a fuss, it's not like he's going to eat you or something for wearing the wrong shirt."

Tenten turned around, surprised at what she was hearing.

"Damn it! I completely forgot about the meeting with father. Ten! Stop. Where are we going?"

She turned around, "to your room. Duh! Don't you have to get ready? And you need all the help you can get. Now go take a shower and hurry," ushered Tenten.

* * *

Hinata stared at her Boeuf Bourguignon, it looked just perfect and it tasted even better. She hadn't been to a French restaurant since the last family get-together and the fact that her father had remembered that she simply loved French food made her cheerful. Since the day Neji had announced that father would be visiting, she had been in a shock. A year was such a long time, three hundred and sixty five days in which one can start a relationship, acquire a new hobby and even become a whole new different person. Why hadn't she tried to contact him if he had not? I guess it has to be that she was afraid, afraid that her father would reject her efforts, not acknowledge them at all.

But she was surprised and it made her happy.

Neji smiled at the scene he was witnessing in front of him. All her life he had seen Hinata trying to please her father, trying hard to meet his expectations but he was either too busy to notice or she was too over shadowed by the achievements of her siblings. I guess the saying was really true, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.' Now that Hinata had done one daring thing in her life, for once, she had taken a stand for herself and done something that made her happy, taken admission in literature. It really did irk their father when he found out that she was not going to be studying business management like him and Neji.

He could still remember it…

"_Hinata may I have a word with you. Neji you can stay."_

"_I hear you got accepted Hinata."_

"_Yes father I-I did."_

"_Then why didn't you tell me? It's a cause for celebration." He smiled, "we'll go to that French restaurant today. Be ready by seven."_

_Neji looked at Hinata wondering when she was going to inform him about the minor little detail that only he knew about._

"_Father wait, I-I have something to tell you."_

_Hiashi turned around, "Hinata I don't have time, I am very busy."_

"_Father please hear her out for once."_

_Hiashi stopped, surprised at his son's audacity._

_Hinata started fidgeting with her fingers and Neji could see her going pale, she would never be able to tell him, "father Hinata is going to study English Literature at the university."_

_Hiashi looked furious and turned towards her, "is it true Hinata?"_

_Hinata kept quiet as Neji nudged her to answer him._

"_Is it true Hinata? Answer me I am not going to repeat myself again."_

"_Yes! Yes it's true."_

_He turned away, "we are going to discuss this once I get home."_

_That night Hiashi did not return home, but informed them that he had to go for a two-day trip to seal a deal. _

Well a lot more did happen but let us focus on the present; now look at them, conversing and laughing together. Hinata needed this, for a long time she longed for it, a bond, an understanding with her father and she finally got his attention when she lost all hope for it.

* * *

Tenten dipped her finger in the batter to taste it, 'perfect.' She poured the mixture in the baking dish and in it went, straight into the microwave.

Hiashi stared at the building with disgust, "this is where you two live?"

"Well it's a lot better from inside," assured Hinata glancing towards Neji.

Tenten looked at her surroundings, the ingredients were still sprawled on the counter and there was an endless amount of dirty dishes in the sink. She should clean up the place but she had all day and besides she would do it after eating her yummy delicious brownies.

Hinata stepped back as Neji came forward to open the door.

Hiashi was the first one to enter their apartment followed by Neji and then Hinata.

Tenten looked up and for the first time in her life, her face blazed red with embarrassment, there in front of her stood three surprised people wondering the same thing.

Neji was the first one to recover, "father this is…"

"Tenten I know."

Tenten smiled awkwardly, "I'll just be a minute," and rushed to her room while Hinata started clearing up the mess.

"So you acquired this with your own savings."

"Yes it was all I could afford at that time with you refusing to help Hinata in any way."

Hiashi smiled, "you're so like me, I feel proud and satisfied that when I will be gone you can take care of your sisters."

"Father is there..."

"No no my boy I am perfectly healthy."

* * *

"No!"

"Come on Gaara, this deal is important and you know it."

Gaara glared at his brother for a full two minutes and then sighed, "hand me the file, if the figures excite me only then will I go."

Kankuro smiled and happily handed him the brown file, "happy reading!"

"Did he give you the glare?"

"Oh yes, he still thinks it won't work."

"Well it is far fetched. I mean the Suna and Hyuga have always been rival companies."

Kankuro sat down opposite her, "come on sis you know it will do wonders if it works."

"If it works," Temari quoted the words sarcastically.

"It will don't worry. Getting Gaara to go might be a problem but once we are there I am certain he'll come around."

Temari sighed and got up, "call me when it's time."

"Aww you look so adorable!" squeaked Tenten.

Neji could feel a vein pop, "what do you mean adorable, it cost me a fortune to buy this suit and I look just adorable?"

Both of them turned to hear the soft laughter of Hinata, "come on guys, we don't want to be late and you know how much dad hates when people are late."

"You're right, let's go!"

* * *

Gaara was surprised to find out that Hinata was a Hyuga, her behavior, her innocence. He would never have guessed it if it was not for the dinner. On receiving a kick from Kankuro, Gaara turned his attention back to Hiashi and the discussion at hand.

Hiashi stared at him as if he had gone crazy but lucky for everyone Neji took control, "what do you mean you don't trust us?"

"Look I was being very honest, you know very well given the history of our rivalry that I need some kind of assurance."

Neji turned red with anger, "you're not the only one who's taking a chance here. We are also making an exception here by entering into this agreement."

Kunkuro glimpsed towards Gaara, there was no point now, he could tell Gaara was not going to change his view now.

Temari rolled her eyes, "it's going to be a long dinner guys. That is why I hate business dinners. Anyways let's forget about them and talk about something juicy."

Tenten glanced across the table, "I agree. They are not going to agree on anything."

It seemed as if hours had passed by before Gaara got up abruptly, "I am not willing to take such a risk. Call me when you're actually serious about this deal."

Kankuro and Temari exchanged a look of concern before getting up and politely bidding them farewell before following their brother out.

"Hn, I can't believe you dragged me there Kankuro. Their terms are one sided. I can't trust them."

Kankuro smiled awkwardly, "I think you told them that quite clearly. However, you have something else in mind don't you. You are plotting something."

Gaara kept quite, his brother knew him to well.

* * *

**I know it is short but I feel moppy these days and this is what I could come up with. **

**I have many ideas but when I sit down to pencil them my mind goes blank and I cannot focus. Ugh, I do not ever want to feel this way…**

**Anyways happy belated Valentines Day to you people and do not forget to review! **

**:)**

**Bubii.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ah** thank you guys** so much for the reviews I was so thrilled that I immediately sat sown to write the next chapter but then I got stuck in the middle. And oh yes, this is a Sasuke-Hinata fic and they are going to meet in about like after two or three chapters. I have already writen that particular chapter down :D

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!

**Enjoy! :)**

**Surprises.**

**Chapter six: Meetings.**

Sasuke woke up a bit startled, the sheets were sprawled around him and there was no sign of Sakura, oh yes, she went home last night. Wrapping the robe firmly around him he stepped out for a glass of water. He was being haunted, not exactly but he was being haunted by sweet dreams of Hinata. They were becoming more realistic day by day. Today it was about him taking Hinata on a picnic. Before that it was him taking Hinata to a dinner and before that he was dare he think it making love to her. Seriously what was his mind trying to tell him, sending him signals like that? As if the thought of her wasn't motivation enough but he had to visualize everything of what life might be like with her around. He didn't want to admit it but deep down he longed for her, her presence, her love. Was this life a façade? No it was just what he liked doing until he finally comes to his senses and admits that he has loved her since the day he laid his eyes on her. Ah well my friends we all know knowing Sasuke that day might never come.

Sasuke's gaze sauntered around his surroundings and his eyes widened as he took notice of the time, Seven forty five, Oh my seven forty five, "Naruto wake up."

"Ram-foot-sasuke," mumbled the blond guy before moving onto his left side.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, just exactly what was Naruto dreaming about? "NA-RU-TO wake up!" he shouted once again to which he received no response.

Typical of Naruto, well immediate results called for drastic measures. "What! What! I am awake. Seriously Sasuke did you have to do that."

"It was either that or a bucket of water. Besides I tried two times and you weren't waking up."

"Well two isn't enough; you should have pinched me or poked me or something. Besides it's too early I am going back to sleep."

"No! No sleeping, we have a big day ahead of us. Lots of things to do. "

Naruto sat up, "can't you take your girlfriend with you I am sure Sakura will love to go."

"No and you know I can't take her with me. Are you coming or not?"

"Hold your horses I am coming, don't you worry your buddy here will go with you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before disappearing into his room.

* * *

Tenten held up a finger to her lips signaling for silence.

"Yes yes that would be great. I'll be waiting. Bye." Hinata put the phone down and Tenten embraced her in a warm hug as they both jumped up and down in celebration while Neji wondered what had just happened.

"She just got asked out on a date by Gaara," explained Tenten.

Neji seized the twirling Hinata, "tell me you did not accept it Hinata. Tell me you refused him."

"No Neji I did not in fact I accepted him."

Neji sat down with a humph.

"And why shouldn't she Neji? The guy is handsome, good looking, intelligent and not to mention he runs his own company."

Neji sighed why didn't they understand that they were going to be doing business together with the Suna Corporation and one cannot under any circumstances mix business with pleasure. Ah but such thoughts are thrown out the window by the female mind once they have decided upon something. His protective brother mode took over and he trampled after Hinata explaining the various cautions and what nots of a date before exclaiming, "One date Hinata, only one date!"

Tenten stood in front of him, "Neji you are not going to ruin it for her. Okay."

Crossing his arms, he sat down, "fine but I am not liking this at all."

Tenten smiled, "who says you have to like it, Hinata's happiness is what matters."

Neji glared at Tenten, "Hinata I hope you have a good time." Looking back at her, "There I said it. Happy?"

Hinata smiled that was good enough for her and she knew how difficult it was for him to say those words.

Tenten and Neji smiled at their smiling Hinata, she must really like this guy.

* * *

"What are we doing here?"

"I do volunteer work every two Saturdays in a month."

"Oh so this is where you disappear to and we thought you were running away and taking refuge from Sakura." Chuckled Naruto as he received a glare from Sasuke. "Since when have you been doing it?"

"I started it when I was in high school and I can't stop myself from coming here. What are you laughing at?"

"I never thought I would see _the_ Sasuke working. But your secret's safe with me. Now I just have one more question, who are the flowers for?"

Sasuke smiled, "come on I'll introduce you to her."

They walked into a long hallway and after passing through several doors stopped in front of a beautiful carved wooden door. Naruto had never seen anything like it, the carving was intricate and the color a dark chocolate brown.

Sasuke knocked twice before someone softly answered, "come in."

Naruto walked in after Sasuke taking his shoes off in the process. A woman got up and hugged Sasuke, she was very petite but what surprised him most was her startling resemblance to someone, long silky indigo hair, big blue eyes and soft features. Talk about Hinata's twin, she reminded him of her in every way. Naruto was awakened from his reverie as Sasuke started the introductions, "this is Miss Daffodils. Madam this is my good friend Naruto. Since your wish was for me to bring one of my friends on my next visit. Well here he is."

Naruto hunched low to embrace the old lady, "nice to meet you. So you're my Sasuke's good friend. I have heard a lot about you."

He smiled not believing his ears, "you have?"

"Oh yes…" but her attention was soon diverted towards the flower pots resting on her coffee table, "you brought these?" her eyes twinkled.

Naruto smiled, there was another such person whose eyes twinkled just this way…

"_Sasuke! Earth to Sasuke."_

"_What?"_

"_We are sure grouchy today. What? Did you get up from the wrong side of the bed?"_

"_What do you want Naruto?"_

"_I see." Naruto stopped walking, "call me when you're in a better mood Mr. Grinch!"_

_Sasuke scowled, ugh why couldn't Naruto understand. Sometimes he can be so so thick headed,"stupid Naruto."_

_Naruto observed his friend as he sat down on the swing, something was definitely bothering him or he usually wouldn't be this irritated. He sighed, he shouldn't be doing this but Sasuke was his friend. He got off the swing and walked over to the bench where Sasuke sat deep in thought._

_He sat down beside him, "okay what's wrong Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke crossed his arms but didn't reply._

"_Look I can only help you if you tell me what's bothering you."_

"_I don't need any help."_

"_Fine, I'll take a wild guess. Let me think."_

"_Humph."_

"_Hmm is it because today is Valentine's Day and you didn't. No wait that can't be it."_

"_Is it because…well that can't be it either."_

"_Wait I have got it, it is something to do with Hinata isn't it. She has been absent for several days now, though I wonder why but I know I am right. Aren't I Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke got up, "mind your own business Naruto."_

"_Look I know you like her so why don't you give her something after all today is Valentine's day."_

_Sasuke sighed, if it was that easy, "what do you think I should give her?"_

"_Something special! What does she like?"_

"_Come on, chocolates? Flowers? Stuffed toys? Anything?" He stopped as Sasuke smiled, "I know exactly what to buy her, come on Naruto."_

_Sasuke ran all the way to the flower shop followed by Naruto, "two dozen of your best roses please."_

_The lady looked at Sasuke's hand and smilingly held up one finger, "kid you can only buy a rose with that amount of money."_

_Sasuke frowned and looked at Naruto, "sorry I don't have any money."_

"_One rose it is."_

_Sasuke grabbed the rose and ran the whole six blocks to the hospital, slowing down only when the big white building came into view._

"_Hinata's in the hospital? Why didn't you tell me that? Is that why you have been so miserable and angry lately."_

_Sasuke stared daggers at him, "look I will explain everything later, please give this to Hinata for me."_

"_But…"_

_Sasuke didn't hear another word instead he grabbed Naruto and marched right up to the receptionist, "excuse me can you tell us in which room number Hyuga Hinata is staying?"_

_The woman looked down on the charts, "room number two zero seven. That's on the third floor."_

_Naruto smiled, "thank you," before hurrying after Sasuke. Seriously why wasn't Sasuke considerate towards others?_

_The elevator door opened and they rushed out before Sasuke stopped abruptly, "now Naruto…"_

"_I know what to do," interrupted Naruto. He took a deep breath, put on a light smile and walked around the corner towards room two zero seven but he was abruptly stopped by Neji, "what are you doing here?"_

"_I just came here to say hello to Hinata."_

"_She's sleeping."_

"_I won't leave until I have said hello to her."_

"_Fine wait here."_

_Naruto barely had time to look back before Neji called him inside. He was surprised to find Hinata in bandages; she even had a cast on her left leg. Pain was the first word that came to his mind, 'what had happened to her? How did it happen?' were all the questions running through his mind. 'Poor Hinata,' Naruto's heart ached with sadness, she looked so fragile. _

_Hinata opened her eyes as Naruto inched near the bed and smiled._

_Her smile made Naruto smile in return, "how are you feeling?"_

"_I feel much better. How have you been?"_

"_I am great, thanks for asking. I have a present for you."_

_Naruto opened the front zip of his bag, "it is from Sasuke." _

_Hinata took the rose and smiled heartily and Naruto smiled to, the twinkle in her eyes was enough to let him know whether she liked it or not. _

Sasuke smiled, "yes I wanted to bring jasmine to but they said they wouldn't flourish well in this weather."

She picked up one of the pots, "come on now what are we waiting for. We have to plant these in my garden. Sasuke please get my tools and you," pointing towards Naruto, "please bring out the rest of the pots."

Bossy thought Naruto but he complied anyways. It was nice to see Sasuke being gentle and nice for once.

* * *

"But why Gaara?"

Gaara pointedly ignored his glaring brother and irritating sister, they did not understand his feelings or emotions either for that matter.

Temari stood in front of the fridge, why in his right mind was her brother preparing a picnic basket was beyond her. He was the one who made it a rule not to date any of their possible business partners or clients.

"Look guys don't you trust me? I like her. She is smart, pretty..."

"What about the deal, we are about to embark on a deal with them Gaara, your relationship could jeopardize it," pointed out Kankuro.

Gaara stared at his concerned siblings; they had a right to be worried after what they had gone through. He could still remember it…

"_Congratulations little brother I am so proud of you," hugged Temari._

"_Okay Temari he's going to suffocate now. Temari let go of him!" cried the eldest._

_Temari eventually let go of Gaara, "we didn't know you were the valedictorian of your class."_

"_Yeah well I wanted it to be a surprise for you guys especially for dad. Speaking of dad, where is he? He promised he would be here."_

_Kankuro and Temari shared a glance before Kankuro blurted out that he couldn't come due to an important business meeting._

"_Figures, it's just like dad not to care about me."_

_Temari slapped his back, "come on Gaara cheer up. We are here!" linking her arm in his, "let's go celebrate."_

_The corners of Gaara's mouth lifted upwards, it was an attempt at a smile but they sagged into a straight line as realization dawned on him, "wait is dad making that deal with. Oh no Kankuro we have got to stop him. Call dad and hurry."_

_Kankuro again exchanged a look of worry with Temari and nodded as Temari tightened her grip on his arm, "Gaara we discussed this."_

"_Temari let go off me. Look I know I promised but you have got to listen to me. They are using dad…" Just then Kankuro's cell beeped and all three of them fell silent as he first frowned and then pressed the green button to listen._

"_Yes this is me Kankuro. Yes WHAT!" _

_Temari let go of Gaara as she heard her brother shout, the panic in his voice told her something really bad had happened. _

_Gaara was the first one to recover as the call ended, "Kankuro what happened? Who was it? What's wrong?"_

_The color from his cheeks had faded and his eyes became hollow and sad, "dads…"_

"_What happened to dad Kankuro tell us."_

"_Dads been murdered."_

_A cloak of silence huddled around them as each of them tried to absorb this piece of information. _

_A week later they found out that Gaara's suspicions had been true and that if they had listened to him their father would still be alive today, their company would not be at risk of being taken over by their rival company and worse of it all was the involvement of their most trusted client and family friend Mister Brudenal who was the chief conspirator in this whole ordeal . _

If Gaara had had his way, he would have killed him with his bare hands back then but thanks to his brother and sister the matter had been handed over to the authorities.

His sister's gleeful goodluck made him shake out his miserable thoughts from his head and he smiled as his brother to wished him good luck on his date today.

* * *

Hinata grabbed Tenten, "come on Ten I need to pick out an outfit."

"Sure where's he taking ya?"

"We are going on a picnic."

"I am sorry a what?"

"A picnic. Why what's wrong?"

"Well it's weird. I thought he would be taking you to a fancy restaurant you know the sort of person he is."

Hinata turned around to face Tenten, "what sort Ten I hadn't noticed. Please enlighten me?"

"Well no offence Hina but he's a rich, influential guy who can take you to any restaurant in the world but he decides to take you on a picnic, a simple picnic."

"That's exactly why he is taking me to a picnic. Ten let's not make something big out of it. Let's focus on the outfit."

"Okay okay your right I am jumping to conclusions. How about your new skirt and that nice pink top."

"No I just wore that yesterday, it's in the laundry."

"Okay we can work something out, let's open your closet."

* * *

'Ding dong'

"Neji can you please get the door," shouted Tenten from Hinata's room.

Neji got up; if it was Gaara he was really going to give him a piece of his mind. "Kiba! What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you to. May I step in?"

"Sure, want something to drink? Eat?"

"A soda would be good, where's Hinata?" Looking about, "Hinata!"

"Can you guys keep it down," emerged Tenten, "Kiba, what are you doing here?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Last time I checked me and Hinata were still friends so where is she?"

"She's getting ready for a date."

"What? But she made plans with me and Shino today. We were going to go watch that movie Hinata so wanted to."

Tenten smiled awkwardly, "well you'll have to reschedule it. Come on Kiba have a heart!"

Kiba sat down a bit cross and sad, "so who is this guy? Good looking? I hope he's not one of those guys who have no sense of humor because then…"

'Ding dong'

Both Kiba and Neji looked at each other but thankfully Tenten emerged before they could open the door, "don't you dare open that dare."

* * *

**I wasn't sure how Hinata and Gaara's date should go so I ended the chapter here. Neways, hope you enjoyed reading it! I would love to hear your thoughts so don't forget to press that little button below!**

**:)**

**Bubbi.**


	7. Chapter 7

Well guys really sorry for the late update, first I had a lot of assignments courtesy of my Professors who decided to gang up on their students and torture them and when that finished my brother came home for a visit (grin). He lives abroad and well you know how it is….but he left a week ago :(

Anywho really sorry for what happened in Japan and the nuclear disaster afterwards…it was devastating! So many people died and so many left homeless, without food and what not. Makes me think no matter how well we are prepared man cannot stand up to nature.

Well I hope this chapter cheers everyone up….hope you **Enjoy **reading it….:)

**Thank you to all those who have added me to their fav list or story alert list but special thanks to people who take time out and review my story! **

**Surprises.**

**Chapter seven: Discoveries**

Neji could feel his heartbeat increase, all of his savings was on the line, he could not afford to loose, not now not ever.

Kiba stood up in excitement as adrenaline rushed in his veins hitting the various buttons of his controller; anxious to win he trapped Neji's character in a jutsu as Neji's eyes popped wide open. Now all he needed to do was to land a series of kicks/punches and he would emerge as the vic…"shit shit no no no no no," _I had completely overlooked the backup option_, "please no! How could I loose man, I did the jutsu first."

"Clearly I did mine before you," declared Neji.

Kiba folded his arms in protest, "no fair," looking like a little kid whose candy had just gotten stolen.

"Well I told you that I am invincible with this character but you didn't listen," stated Neji as if it had been the most easiest win of his life but truth was far from it, if he hadn't called in his back up and done the ultimate jutsu, let's just say the outcome would have been quite different.

"I want a rematch!" stated Kiba getting up and glaring at Neji.

"No!"

"What do you mean no, are you scared that I might actually beat you. Ha you are, aren't you?" pointed Kiba.

Neji clenched his fists trying hard not to let him get to him, "that is absurd; Neji Hyuga is not _scared_ of anything."

"Then how about a rematch."

"Fine."

Kiba sat down, a satisfied grin now gracing his features, _I will show him!_

"Beep." "Beep." "Beep."

Neji looked at his cell but it wasn't his, the male beside him snorted, "Sorry man, have to go. Play another time?"

"Sure I had fun."

"Me to and don't think I'll let you win next time."

"I would like to see you try and stop me," Neji smirked as the door behind him closed.

Looking at the time, Neji closed the PS2 and unplugged the console. It had only been an hour since Hinata had left. Neji got up and stretched himself; all that sitting had made his muscles sour. A familiar crack was heard as he tilted his head sideways, first to the left and then to the right.

"Want me to massage your shoulders?"

Neji opened his eyes and saw Tenten standing in the kitchen, why hadn't he heard her walk in especially with all those shopping bags, "I thought you would be out for a while."

"Ya well the grocery store wasn't crowded so I got done sooner than I had expected. Where's Kiba I got some extra since he wanted to stay for dinner."

"Something came up and he had to go, about that offer," smiled Neji.

Tenten motioned for him to sit down as she took off her shoes to step on the carpet.

Neji closed his eyes letting out a soft moan of pleasure as Tenten's fingers dug further into his muscles. He could feel the tension creeping out of them as Tenten slowly yet firmly worked her magic.

"So since Hinata's out and I don't have anything planned, wanna watch a movie with me?"

Neji opened his eyes, sitting up straight he was now looking directly at her, "which movie did you get?"

Tenten looked up surprised, "what? Seriously? I mean you have no assignment to do, no extracurricular activity to prepare for, nothing." It was weird definitely because Neji never had time to hang out with her and Hinata always claiming a bunch of stuff he has to take care of.

Neji smiled, amusement clearly dancing in his eyes, "hey if you want me to change my mind then..."

"No!" cried Tenten as she walked over to the table and rummaged through the bags. "Here, I was in the mood for an action flick but I got this instead."

Neji eyed the cover, "I thought you didn't like horror movies."

"Well I heard you and Hinata talking about it and I thought why not watch it. I got some popcorn as well."

Neji smiled, "okay then let's plug it in, shall we."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I want to enjoy the movie so let me change into something more comfortable." She smiled, "I'll be back before you know it."

"Hmph," _might as well take out the pop corn._

* * *

Hinata laughed softly, "Okay my turn, I thought only me and my friends played this game. Hmm would you rather be a fluffy stuffed toy or a red toy car?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow clearly amused as he lay back down to think of an answer, "neither."

"You can't say that, you _have _to choose one," stressed Hinata.

Gaara sat back up, "what do you think I should choose?"

Hinata went silent and then giggled, "definitely a red toy car."

Gaara eyed her, "what's so funny?"

"I was imagining you as a fluffy stuffed animal."

Gaara grinned before he made an attempt to launch at her but missed as she stood up, a playful smile appearing on her face.

Hinata let out a squeal of laughter as Gaara's fingers tortured her to no end, "please stop stop!"

Gaara let go deciding enough torturing had been done for one day, "I didn't know you were so ticklish!"

Hinata sat up, "ah my stomach hurts from all that laughing! Yes I am unfortunately!"

Gaara smiled, "well good for me then…" a familiar tune interrupted him.

Hinata glanced apologetically at Gaara as she snatched her bag and fumbled with the zipper before she finally got it open to answer the call, "yes no, sorry wrong number."

Gaara indicated to the picnic basket which probably would have been forgotten about if it hadn't been for their empty stomachs now protesting, "how about we open the picnic basket, I hope you like it, I have some sandwiches, some garlic bread, some toasted Pita bread…"

Hinata smiled, "you brought so much for just the two of us?"

Gaara smiled sheepishly, "well I didn't know what you liked so but there is some fruit as well and for desert cinnamon rolls," finished Gaara.

Hinata beamed, "I love cinnamon rolls! Did you know that?"

Satisfied Gaara poured some water, "No I had no clue. Seriously!"

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura eyed her boyfriend, her patience was wearing out. All she had wanted was a nice quiet evening out but this was a disaster.

"What?" he was quite irritated as it already was, he didn't need another person to tell him how he had messed up.

"Look let's just forget it, drop me at my apartment please. Talk to me when you're sorry about the mess you just caused in there."

Snaking a hand through his hair, Sasuke inhaled a deep breath as a guilty expression appeared on his face and the car now stopped in front of them. Sasuke snatched the keys from the chauffeur and slammed the door shut. _Touché_ thought Sakura getting in herself before giving a sympathetic glance towards the chauffeur.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Sasuke this isn't the road to my apartment."

"I know."

Puzzled she sat back in her seat that was the only answer she was going to receive from him anytime soon. Might as well see how it ends.

* * *

Neji took some popcorn and unconsciously glanced at the female now sitting beside him watching this movie and what he saw surprised him. Tenten's head was inclined backwards, resting on the sofa and her eyes were closed…she was asleep!

His gaze lingered on her for too long; he had never seen Tenten sleep, how her lips were a bit parted and the way her hair fell around her pixie face. She looked so innocent and peaceful that Neji had to look away to restrain his desire to take her in his arms. He smiled softly before he got up and lightly placed a blanket on her to make sure she wasn't cold or anything. How she could fall asleep during a movie was beyond him, especially during a horror movie?

* * *

Sakura got off and closed the door to walk and stand beside Sasuke, "do you remember this place Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at his beautiful features now illuminated by the moon light, "yes! How can I not remember it?"

She moved forward to sit on the edge of the cliff, "you brought me here at our anniversary of our first date. I remember we had a fight earlier that day because," she smiled, "because you had forgotten that it had been exactly one year since we started dating."

Sasuke sat down beside her, "I am sorry about that."

"You don't have to be silly it was a long time ago and well you have changed."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow in surprise, "I have?"

Sakura laughed, "Well no, yes a little."

"Only a little huh," smiled Sasuke embracing her in a hug. Silence emanated around them as they sat there comfortable in each other's embrace.

"So what did you want to talk to me about earlier?" enquired Sasuke peering at her remembering how she had dragged him away from his friends earlier that day to talk about something 'important' and Naruto had interrupted them as usual stating something about a team meeting before she had even said one syllable.

Sakura averted his gaze and broke away from the hug, "uh it's nothing, nothing of importance. Really!"

"It seemed pretty important earlier…"

"Let's just forget about it and enjoy the moment," embracing his hand she looked up into his eyes, "please!"

Sasuke nodded placing his free arm around her shoulders in comfort although he would definitely ask about _it_ later as she had been pretty damn insistent on dragging him away to talk in private.

* * *

Hinata smiled at the two love birds, well they didn't think they were but others saw it differently. Deciding to leave them as it is she sneaked away from them towards her own room.

(Morning)

Strong arms came to encircle her as Neji adjusted both of them on the couch. Snuggling closer a moan of content escaped Tenten's lips as the rhythmic thumping of the heart lulled her back into a deep slumber.

Silver eyes blinked several times before they cracked open, shifting slightly Neji peered down as Tenten adjusted her head ever so slightly. Neji smiled tightening his hold on her and buried his face in her soft hair.

Brown eyes gazed around her as she wondered on how to escape this embarrassing situation without waking him up. Inhaling deeply Tenten smelled the familiar scent of rain and earth, part of her wanted to remain like this, even if it was for a little while longer. To be loved and protected by the one she loves.

"Hi," smiled Neji waking up and slightly adjusting himself to sit up but not releasing his grip around her.

"Hi, umm Neji."

"Yes."

"Want some breakfast?"

"In a little while."

Tenten was trying her best to suppress the blush from adorning her features when they both heard a familiar sound of a door cracking open. Tenten tried to free herself but Neji had a firm hold around her waist, but now the struggle was useless as Hinata stood before them smiling happily down at them, "good morning. Want some breakfast you two?"

Meeting Tenten's startled expression Neji answered in the affirmative.

Tenten was the first to break free from that silver gaze of his, she didn't understand him. Confused she tried to stood up to escape him as Neji released his grip from around him, "Hinata while you're at it can you brew some coffee please."

"Sure Neji."

"What?"

Hinata shrugged, "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't but you're giving me that look."

After a little while Hinata handed him his coffee.

"I am still wondering here."

Hinata sat down bedside him, "don't break her heart Neji, Tenten is my friend and I want her…"

"How can you think no even say that I would break her heart, she's…"

Hinata looked at him expectantly as Neji struggled to form the right words.

* * *

**Your thoughts, queries, suggestions and any positive criticism are welcome !**

**Take care !**

**:)**

**Bubii. **


	8. Chapter 8

I re-read the last chapter and the ending was not quite what I had in mind especially the part where Neji and Tenten were sleeping on the couch, it came out all wrong :(

A big **thank you **to my reviewers, you make my little heart swell with happiness **:D**

Warning: this chapter is a bit emotional, a bit mushy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Enjoy**…

**Surprises.**

**Chapter eight: Nothing New. **

"She's more to me…"

Hinata stood up, "Tenten, you want some coffee?"

Tenten nodded as she sat down at the kitchen table while Neji mumbled an excuse and escaped into the outside world.

Hinata placed the cup and cereal in front of her friend and then sat down opposite from her, a kind of eerie silence surrounding them while Tenten took a sip of her coffee choosing not to speak anything.

Finally after what seemed like ages, Tenten looked up to meet pretty big sympathetic eyes, "don't look at me like that Hinata," _I don't like pity._

"Like what Ten? You know you two are the only one who seem to think you are not meant for each other, why not accept what Neji has to offer you?"

Tenten looked at her, it stung, a lot, "You're wrong, he," she paused eyes wavering, "to him I am just a friend Hinata. Only a friend."

Hinata got up, "look I have to go I have an extra shift today but Tenten seriously don't let your pride get in the way of this. Neji cares for you. Deeply. It isn't pity, it isn't sympathy either. He has feelings for you."

When Tenten didn't reply Hinata squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, "give it a shot or you might regret it for the rest of your life."

Tenten glanced at the empty chair in front of her, pondering over her friend's words,_ Oh Hinata if only it was this easy._

"Brother I am going now, Ten's upstairs. You two should talk to each other, it will make things easier."

"Hmm you're right, but hey who's dropping you off?"

"You of course," smiled Hinata.

"I should have known, do you have the car keys."

Hinata jiggled the keys in front of him.

"Good, now start the car."

"What? You mean it?"

Neji ruffled her hair, "yes because after this semester I won't be here to drive you anywhere and I don't want you to be dependent on anyone but yourself."

Hinata eagerly opened the door and started the car, pushing the clutch and the accelerator Hinata put the car in gear, of course she knew how to drive…pfft she was a Hyuga after all.

Neji jumped in and Hinata let go of the handbreak, "you know I should let you drive more often," he smiled.

Stopping at a red light Hinata glanced at Neji, "are you okay brother?" _He's been so quiet the whole way._

"Yes I am fine, just thinking. Say how did your date with Gaara go?"

"It was fun."

"Hmm so you guys really got along well?"

"Yes!"

"So when…"

"Tomorrow, we are going out for a movie."

Silence once again took over as the light went from red to green.

"Neji talk things over with Tenten please!" cried Hinata handing the keys to him.

"When to pick you?" purposely ignoring the plea in her voice.

Hinata frowned, "Kiba will drop me."

"Okay bye Hina."

"Bye." _Did he just call me Hina? _she smiled knowingly, _he did, didn't he?_

"Hi Shino, not many customers today?" Observed Hinata looking around.

"Yeah business is a bit slow today." He adjusted his glasses, "it's all due to that shack that opened last week."

Hinata frowned, "you mean that ice-cream parlor?"

"That's the one, if things continue like this then I might have to fire someone."

"Oh no Shino we all need this job…"

"I know Hinata but I don't have a choice."

"What if we," Hinata thought for a minute, "we do something?"

"Like what?" asked Shino clearly interested.

"Well that I don't know but Shino can't we have a meeting that way you can discuss the dilemma with everyone and we might come up with a nice cost free solution even."

"Hmm I guess I should call a meeting."

"Don't give up Shino!"

"Who said I was giving up," he replied before going back into his office.

Hinata didn't have a chance to retort as a customer demanded her immediate attention, "hello madam and what would you like?" flashing her best smile.

* * *

"Oww what was that for?"

"Why did you interrupt me from telling Sasuke yesterday? Huh?"

Naruto scratched his head, _females, never let go of stuff do they._

"Naruto?"

"Look did you notice Sasuke acting a bit weird yesterday?"

Sakura paused, "now that you mention it he was a bit on edge and a bit aggressive," she added remembering the fight at the restaurant.

"Well he had a fight with his brother Itachi earlier in the day, something about family business."

"Oh poor Sasuke, but why didn't he tell me about it? Wait did he tell you that?"

"Yea he did."

"Then why didn't he share it with me?" pouted Sakura.

_I knew it was a bad idea, listen to your intuition dummy, _"I don't know besides this just goes on to show how well you don't know Sasuke"

"You're right Naruto," she started fumbling with her fingers, "I-I guess being Sasuke's girlfriend was what mattered to me. I don't know so many things about him and what's worse I never bothered to ask him." A sigh escaped her lips, "and now this. Naruto what are we going to do?"

Naruto moved closer and took her hands in his, "hey not to worry. I am sure Sasuke will understand once we tell him."

"Tell me what?" at once Naruto and Sakura moved apart, Sakura went pale and Naruto suddenly became too interested in his slippers.

"Guys you have been acting really weird lately, the whisperings, the eye contact, the sudden silence when I join you guys. Spill the beans Naruto whatever it is."

Naruto exchanged a worried look with Sakura, "Um nothing's going on buddy, old pal, best friend…"

Sasuke snorted, "yeah right, do you think I am stupid?"

"Naruto may be we should tell him, I mean…" her voice trailed off as she saw Sasuke's gaze shift to her.

He wasn't expecting Sakura to have anything to do with it, her outburst took him by surprise. He sat down opposite the two of them staring at them the whole time waiting for them to answer.

Naruto eyed Sakura, "are you sure?"

"Yes I don't want to feel guilty any more. He deserves to know." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, _this must be something really big,_ "come on guys I don't have all day."

Naruto stared at his best friend inhaling a deep breath _well here I go_, "Sasuke do you remember the party at your apartment after the game."

"Yes. Did anything happen that night?"

"Well it's funny you should ask something happened that night."

"Yes I know that can you please get to the point."

"I kissed Naruto that night," exploded Sakura.

Sasuke rose from his chair fist ready to punch Naruto.

"And I kissed her back but nothing more happened I swear Sasuke."

Sasuke sat back after hearing that, face red with anger as he tried to control his raging temper, "you swear!"

"Yes I do!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"We realized that we have feelings for each other," replied Sakura.

Sasuke arched his eyebrows at the _we_ part, "okay so you want out?"

Not meeting his eyes Sakura nodded.

"Fine," replied Sasuke standing up, "I am going out for a walk and don't follow me I want to be alone for a while."

Naruto let out a breath of relief as he heard the door close behind them.

* * *

A smile appeared on his face as his eyes finally settled on her pale eyes but suddenly a guy stepped forward, "I'll take this one Hinata."

Hinata smiled appreciatively and moved backwards, that guy was creeping her out.

"What would you like sir?"

"I want that pretty lady to take my order so move aside kid."

Kiba stifled a growl, "sorry sir she is not available right now. Now what would you like?"

The man grunted, "a cup of coffee with a piece of that chocolate cake," he pointed.

"Right anything else sir?"

"No."

"Thank you sir, please take a seat. Your order will be delivered to you momentarily."

Kiba turned to face Hinata, "so do you know anything about this meeting that Shino has asked everyone to attend. Weird isn't it I mean he has never ever done that before."

Hinata handed him the order, "well you'll find out eventually."

"Hey you know something about this…"

Hinata pushed Kiba, "please serve the order first or else the coffee is going to get cold."

(Meanwhile)

Neji cleared his throat, "may I sit down?"

Tenten nodded sliding to the left to make room for him on the couch.

* * *

This was awkward, he had rehearsed a million things to say to her but now his head was blank. Combing a hand through his hair, Neji's eyes wondered over Tenten, she was all curled up on the couch hugging a cushion to her chest returning his gaze waiting for him to speak.

"About last night…"

"Let's just forget about it. Pretend like nothing ever happened," stated Tenten.

"Right."

Tenten extended her hand out, "friends?"

Neji stared at her hand, hurt. He shook her hand, "friends!"

Tenten nodded satisfied and then excused herself as she rushed to her room.

Neji looked after her, this wasn't how it was suppose to happen.

Sasuke kicked the bottle hard, how could he have been so blind, the signs had been there but he was too stupid to notice them. Feelings, emotion, love to hell with everything.

He sighed opting to sit down, he had always known that Naruto had feelings for Sakura but what surprised him was Sakura herself, since when did she feel anything for that dope. As far as he could remember she had always found Naruto annoying. He smiled remembering all of their fights, there was one time when Naruto had put jelly in Sakura's shoes, that had been hilarious and oh how Sakura had given him a piece of her mind afterwards, Naruto had been completely shaken and as a result their class remained prank free but only for a week. Good times well he wasn't going to stand in between their happiness. They were his best friends since they entered high school together and he wasn't going to be the reason they drift apart now after all the years together.

Sasuke turned his head as she heard a familiar voice calling out his name, "Sasuke! Sasuke! There you are." Naruto sat down breathless from all that running, "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"I told you I wanted to be alone."

"Well Sakura was worried about you and you know how she gets besides it was better that I come out to look for you rather than her shouting for you everywhere." Sasuke smiled as they both exchanged a knowing look.

"So?"

"I don't have a problem with you going out with Sakura Naruto if that's what you're worried about."

"Phew that's a relief…"

"But if I ever see her hurt in any way I'll kill you,"

Naruto's eyes widened and then he smiled Sasuke was throwing his own words back at him "Yeah right Sasuke you know I won't ever do that. I care about her too much."

"Do you love her?" something Sasuke hadn't felt towards her.

"Yes I do!"

Sasuke nodded, he had known the answer even before Naruto had uttered those words, "I hope you two will be happy Naruto."

"Thanks. Umm Sasuke."

"What now Naruto?"

"The spring break is about to come after the mid terms and you know."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow obviously confused.

Naruto sighed, "never mind, you don't remember."

"Sit down Naruto I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"asked Naruto amused, he liked to see Sasuke irked that is only occasionally.

Sasuke gave Naruto his glare. "Okay, well we planned to go to the beach remember and we are suppose to stay at your private beach."

Sasuke scrunched up his face, he had completely forgotten about it, "I'll call Itachi tomorrow to make the arrangements."He punched Naruto, "the things I have to do because of you."

A big toothy grin was Naruto's reply as he followed Sasuke, hands resting behind his head.

* * *

"Kiba can you drive faster I have this weird feeling that we are being followed."

"Calm down Hinata, no body's following us, It's the movie we saw, your just feeling a bit scared."

Hinata inched away from the window in an effort to calm herself down but she couldn't shake that feeling away, "you're probably right."

Kiba pushed the looks open as the car halted in front of Hinata's apartment, "see you tomorrow."

Hinata nodded as she got slammed the door shut, "bye Kiba and please drive back safely."

"I will," he gave her a big smile before he put the car in motion again.

* * *

**Please do let me know what you thought about it, Liked it? Hated it? Anything…**

**:)**

**Bubii.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

**Surprises.**

**Chapter 9: Calm Waters.**

Shino looked at the now seated staff around his desk, acting upon Hinata's suggestion he had called a meeting and had told them exactly the dilemma at hand. He sat down, no one had spoken up and it was very quiet as everyone tried to digest this little piece of information.

Hinata gulped and nudged Kiba, "come on Kiba don't you have any ideas?"

Kiba rubbed his shoulder, "Ow Hinata?" for a petite girl she could sure pack a punch.

Hinata ignored him and raised her hand, last night she had discussed this issue with Neji and together they had come up with some good ideas, "I have some proposals Shino."

Ah he can always count on Hinata, "please feel free to speak up," he motioned with his hand.

Hinata stood up, all eyes turning towards her, "well how about a game night?"

Shino raised an eyebrow, this was certainly peculiar, he had never heard of a game night, "please continue."

"Well we can supervise a game where people can participate and have fun. It can be any game and best of all its cost-free."

"And we can even have a different game every week including one for couples," put in Kiba giving Hinata's idea more form.

"Okay does anyone else have any ideas? Anything to add, anyone?"

A slender hand rose up, "Sir, how about hiring a live band to play at weekends?"

"That would be expensive," replied Shino, he had also come up with that idea, but had dismissed it seeing the rates charged by some bands for one performance.

"Sir it won't, if you let potential emerging bands practice here. They might even do it for free."

"Do you know any?"

"I play the guitar in one."

"Great, then you're in charge of scheduling bands to play at weekends, and Ruki they shouldn't suck or you know what's going to happen."

Ruki smiled, "no problem sir, I'll spread the word around and you won't regret your decision, sir."

Shino acknowledged her unspoken thank you with a slight nod, before he rose from his chair, "Hinata your idea is great, and I would like to hold a game night every Friday, but bear in mind that the games should be fun not childish. Well anything else people?"

Another hand rose up, "sir how about introducing some new variety into the menu." The guy took Shino's silence as positive indication to continue, "we could introduce some Indian and Pakistani delicacies."

"I am not willing to hire another chef but make a report, give me some estimates, try to convince me and I might consider it. Okay Saleem."

Saleem nodded.

Shino clapped his hands together, "if no-one has anything to add then the meeting is as of right now finished."

Everyone started to filter out of his room while Hinata sat there frozen.

Shino started to stack his papers not bothered by her presence.

"Wait you're putting me in charge?" asked Hinata somewhat taken aback, she had always been the one to let others take charge.

"Yes it's a nice change isn't it?" asked Shino not at all surprised at her reaction actually this was exactly what he had been aiming for.

Hinata smiled, Shino was a good friend to her. "Well I'll try to do my best," stated Hinata leaving his office. This was going to be interesting.

_I know you will._

* * *

"I am home," shouted Hinata taking off her shoes, it had been a tedious day.

Hinata frowned, no one had come out to greet her; well this was odd, usually one of them always stayed behind. Hinata searched for a note explaining their disappearance but there wasn't any. Normally she would have called them to ask the obvious, but she was too tired and on top of that she had three more hours of studying to do, so gulping down a glass of juice and munching her way through a hurriedly made sandwich, Hinata plopped down on her bed, books and papers surrounded her as she started revising, only two days till their mid terms and one mustn't forget she had to surpass Madison in these exams.

Tenten laughed heartily, they were back to their normal selves again, that night forgotten or so each of them thought they had.

Neji held the door open for the brown haired female; taking off his shoes he saw the blue sandals resting there beside his which was a relief since he hadn't picked her up trying to get used to the idea of him not being around after almost two months.

"Hinata come on out we got ice-cream," shouted Neji from the kitchen. Neji and Tenten slid across the small kitchen with ease taking out bowls, spoons and an assortment of toppings.

Neji's gaze flickered towards Hinata's room, _why hasn't she come out?_

Tenten saw the direction of his gaze and handed him the ice-cream, "here scoop out the ice-cream, I'll get Hinata." But she had only taken a few steps before a very tired looking; half sleepy Hinata emerged from her room.

"Guys can you please save some for me, I am going to bed. Bye," she waved and disappeared into her room again.

Neji smiled, midterms and exams did this to a person, which reminded him he too had some studying to do.

Decorating her mound of ice-cream with nuts and sauce, Tenten took a spoonful. Eyes closed, savoring the taste, she let out a small sigh of delight unbeknown to her Neji stared at her completely transfixed, it took a lot of self control for him from taking her in his arms and kissing her senseless.

Tenten opened her eyes, smiling brightly, "delicious! Nothing like ice-cream on a study night. Right Neji?"

Neji replied with taking a spoonful of his own ice-cream, glad that Tenten hadn't noticed him staring at her.

* * *

Sasuke yawned tomorrow was his third exam and he still had two more chapters to go through, he looked at Naruto who was hunched over a book, a pen in hand, eyes furrowed deep in concentration.

"Hey Naruto let's take a break."

"Yeah yeah, I just have to finish this chapter, ten minutes props," replied Naruto not looking up.

Sasuke sighed getting up, he strolled towards his balcony, the breeze was a bit warm, but bearable. Naruto had been sitting there since he got back from his exam, he was a dedicated student, having seen the ugly side of life, he knew without having a degree one's chances of survival was slim. He worked really hard; he was studious not to mention he could chew his head off if he didn't fully understand a concept.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

"I am out here."

Naruto stood at the door way, "what are you doing out here? Come on I'm starving lets get something to eat."

Sasuke turned to look at him. "What do you want?"

"Ramen!" stated Naruto.

"Ugh," Sasuke made a face, "no way, we are going to have something healthy. Don't you get tired of eating that?"

"No it's easy to cook, it's filling and it's not all that expensive. Not to mention it's delicious to," replied Naruto grinning widely.

Sasuke snatched his keys from the table, "humph should have known, now come on we are going out."

Naruto grabbed his shoes, "but you just said we are going to eat something healthy."

"So!"

"Eating out isn't healthy," pointed Naruto.

Sasuke could feel himself getting into a funk, "shut up and come on." He was tired and hungry.

"What ever you say, teme," followed Naruto, "between you're paying."

"Hn," was his only reply as they got into Sasuke's red car.

* * *

Hinata and Madison locked eyes, today was their last exam, and a weak from now the results would be posted. Hinata was the first to break their contact as the invigilator handed her the sheet of question and answer paper.

Madison had left twenty minutes ago and Hinata had barely finished on time with only five minutes remaining. Handing the paper in, Hinata bounded out of the exam centre, the exam had been a difficult one, although there had been a choice but the questions each of them had required a detailed analysis of the text. Time management had been a problem, but she had managed. Lucky her, but Madison had completed before her and by the looks of it, had been quite satisfied with her answer paper.

Hinata managed to put on a smile as she approached Tenten, "so are we ready to party!"

"Ten we only finished our midterms, we still have half of the semester left not to mention finals," replied Hinata slamming the door shut.

"I know and you're totally ruining the mood," pouted Tenten.

Not wanting to be the party pooper Hinata tried to be cheerful, "okay where do you want to go?"

"We'll plan something between I thought Gaara was coming this week."

"I thought you would have something planned," exclaimed Hinata.

Tenten gave her a sheepish grin, "what about Gaara?"

"Well he has an important business meeting; he's going to be here next week."

"You mean the one with Neji and your father?"

Hinata looked up surprised, "how do you know about it?"

"Well I kind of heard your brother talking about it this morning. I think he's leaving tomorrow."

Tenten gave Hinata a curious glance, the girl had been silent for five minutes now, "hey you still have me, and we'll have lots of fun. Promise!"

Hinata gave her an appreciative smile, it wasn't Neji going away that worried her, it was something else. Call it her intuition but something totally unexpected was going to happen.

Hinata eyed the box of pastries, "I know already, you don't have to explain and I don't mind," she smiled.

Neji looked at Tenten, peeved, she was the only one who knew he was leaving tomorrow but the brunette was completely ignoring him instead munching happily on a chocolate pastry.

Neji turned towards his sister, eyebrows raised, "you don't mind? I promised you and Hanabi that I would take you north…"

"No I don't but good luck with Hanabi, you know how she is!"

Neji sat down, she was right; Hanabi wasn't as forgiving as her.

Hinata decided to help him out, "I was hoping," she looked up to see if he was listening, "since you're leaving that maybe father could send Hanabi over, it's been a while since I have seen her."

"And Tenten is here, so you don't have to worry," added Hinata for safe measure.

"Okay I'll talk to dad," replied Neji causing a grin to appear on Hinata's face. Besides it would help him smooth things out with Hanabi.

* * *

This was just a filler chapter.

**Next chapter: Sasuke and Hinata's meeting.**


End file.
